The Appearance of Impropriety
by StarTrekFanWriter
Summary: Original version of "Appearances of Impropriety".  Explanation in latest posting.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. I don't profit.

Special thanks to Beta Notes from the Classroom. Check out her latest, "People Will Say" in my faves for Spock Uhura goodness!

**Chapter 1**

Tapping a finger in agitation, Cadet Noyoto Uhura scanned the crowded bar. No sign of Pike in the Iowa pisshole.

Noyoto was here with a mission: to get aboard the Enterprise when the future fleet flagship was done being built. He'd signed up for the simulation exercise in flyover country for two reasons: for the experience, and to meet Pike, the man on the short list to be the Captain of the flagship. Rumor had it Pike often came out to the local watering hole after exercises to meet cadets. If he did, Noyoto was going to be sure he shook the man's hand and made an impression.

He should probably have a drink though, so his designs weren't too obvious. He ran a hand over his almost non-existent hair - keeping it buzzed short was incredibly practical, but it was a little chilly here in Iowa. Looking down at the menu, his eyes briefly lingered on the local swill, Red Duck Whiskey. He tilted his head. As a man who studied linguistics, human and alien, he had a deep interest in various cultures -and how they extended to alcoholic beverages.

Marking the whiskey he wanted with his finger, he held up a hand to summon the bartender.

"Don't do it," shouted a man a few seats down the bar, leaning over so he could see Noyoto around a big headed, rigid browed Xinga alien. "It tastes worse than the water in the toilets here."

Noyoto dropped his hand. The guy was obviously a local. He was about Noyoto's age, nearly as tall, but not in a uniform. He was stockier too, not fat, muscular, just a little heavier set and bulkier in the shoulders than Noyoto was. He _might _pack a slighter harder punch, but Noyoto would be faster. The guy wore an old leather biker jacket like a second skin. Tousled dirty blond hair hung over eyes noticeably blue even in the bar's dim light. His face looked like it had run into a fist a few too many times - he looked like the kind of man who would _know _if the local swill tasted like toilet water.

"Thanks," said Noyoto yelling over the head of the Xinga, "Anything you'd recommend?"

"Just stick to the national brands," shouted the stranger. Noyoto noticed his movements and words were just a touch sloppy. He must have been drinking for a while.

Holding up his hand, Noyoto signaled the bartender and ordered a shot of Jack.

Above the head of the alien, the local shouted, "So how long you boys in town for?"

"Just tonight," Noyoto shouted back, turning to nod at the bartender who placed a shot in front of him.

"What's your..." shouted the man, the last word getting lost in the din of the bar.

"Pardon?" Noyoto shouted back.

"What's your..." shouted the man again. The last word was lost but Noyoto was decent at reading lips.

"Xenolinguistics," he yelled. The local guy probably had no idea what he was talking about, but it was the shortest description of his field and yelling around the Xinga was making him hoarse.

And was apparently making the Xinga annoyed. With a grunt the alien got up and moved to another corner of the bar.

Sliding up to Noyoto, the local said, "The study of alien languages, syntax, phonology and morphology."

Impressed that the guy seemed a smidgen brighter than he looked, but not about to show it, Noyoto downed his shot. "Yep. You might say I have a talented tongue."

"I might," said the local. He smiled and held out a hand, "The name's Kirk."

Taking the proffered hand Noyoto said, "Uhura."

At that moment a movement at the entrance caught Noyoto's eye. He blinked. A familiar figure was walking towards the bar. Her posture was ramrod straight, her face pale, beautiful with full lips and dark eyes under straight bangs; but she was completely expressionless. Her short haircut was full and thick, delicately pointed ears just barely peeking out from beneath. The fitted instructor's uniform she wore accentuated full breasts, a neat waist and long legs.

"Well, hello," said Kirk under his breath. "Who is that...And can you teach me any Vulcan pick-up lines?"

"That," said Noyoto. "is Lieutenant Commander T'Spock. She is the director of my assistantship, and I will under no circumstance teach you any pick-up lines."

"You work with her?" said Kirk.

Noyoto nodded, eyes still on T'Spock. She didn't seem to have seen him. Instead she made her way to a corner of the bar and pulled out her comm. What was she doing here? She hadn't told Noyoto she was coming on this exercise. Of course, he hadn't brought up the matter with her either. They'd barely spoken a word beyond work since he'd begun working with her nearly a year ago. Oh, once she'd invited him out to dinner to thank him for his hard work in her lab, but it had been under the duress of her commanding officer. Said officer was convinced Noyoto would quit like the rest of T'Spock's assistants if T'Spock didn't make nice. Noyoto had politely declined the offer. She was a Vulcan. He didn't expect her to be friendly. Those other assistants who couldn't wrap their heads around her, that - that was their loss.

T'Spock was fair, and generous in her own cold way, even if she was demanding. She'd allowed Noyoto to present with her at a conference they attended the previous semester, and included his name on her papers.

"Man," said Kirk watching her, "if you're not hitting that, you're gay or insane or both."

"Director of my assistantship," said Noyoto, signaling the bartender. "I don't shit where I eat."

"Hmmpf," said Kirk in a voice that did not disguise his disbelief. "Don't tell me you don't think about it."

Actually, Noyoto did think about it. Quite a lot. But all he did was scowl in reply.

T'Spock was strictly off limits. No matter how hot or unobtainable she was. And that unobtainable part was just about as enticing to Noyoto as her obvious sex appeal. He liked a challenge. But he needed the assistantship. Both to pad his resume and to prove a certain arrogant prick of a history of artificial transmissions professor wrong. There _was_ a Romulan talking in that 20th century radio recording, and Noyoto's research with T'Spock was going to prove it. Even if T'Spock didn't think so.

And he needed to get aboard the Enterprise when he graduated. He didn't want any mischief with a superior officer getting in the way of that.

Another movement at the entrance of the bar caught Noyoto's eye. A group of locals entered. If Kirk was rough around the edges, they were just rough. Large, a little bit older, clad in biker clothes and with an air of ownership about them.

Scowling briefly, Kirk turned back to Noyoto. "Come on, just a few pick-up lines?"

"No," said Noyoto.

"Even just, hello?"

"No."

For about five minutes Noyoto countered Kirk's attempts to learn snippets of Vulcan. Then his eyes were drawn to one of the rough looking guys going over to T'Spock.

Kirk followed his gaze. "Uh-oh," he said.

Noyoto looked hard at him. "Uh-oh?"

"Wilkes and his gang are Xeno Nazis," said Kirk picking up his drink and moving in T'Spock's direction. T'Spock was now turning her head and speaking to Wilkes, her beautiful face perfectly neutral. And although he couldn't actually hear her voice, Noyoto could imagine her carefully composed tones. The woman just did not let anything get to her, and Noyoto had seen reasons for her to get riled. There was one particularly nasty professor in the department who seemed particularly jealous of her research and wasn't above goading her from time to time.

The guy who'd just gone up to her did not look happy. Noyoto judged he could do a lot more than goad.

Uh-oh, indeed. Whatever he felt or did not feel for T'Spock, a large Xeno Nazi encroaching on a woman was just wrong. Noyoto passed Kirk in quick steps.

"You're a fucking alien!" said Wilkes.

"Hey," said Noyoto, going to the far side T'Spock. "None of that." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kirk sipping a drink and looking at Wilkes.

"Shut-up, flyboy!" said Wilkes. "Guys like you are ruining it for us humans!"

Wilkes' crew was lining up behind him; Noyoto counted five. A few other locals were making their way over from across the bar. So far his fellow cadets seemed oblivious to what was going on. Across the room he caught sight of Giotto and a couple other guys training to be redshirts laughing amongst themselves.

"Easy, Wilkes" said Kirk.

Noyoto lifted an eyebrow. Kirk was either noble or drunk...or possibly both.

"Maybe you can't count," Wilkes said. "There's six of us and only two of you, Jim Kirk."

Smiling cockily in a way that was not going to cool any tempers, Kirk said, "Well, then get six more and it will be a fair fight."

Okay. Kirk was definitely drunk.

Noyoto was about to point out his fellow cadets in the bar - in a way loud enough to get their attention and to impress upon Wilkes and his crew that this would not go well for them, when T'Spock spoke.

"Three of us," she said standing up between Noyoto and Kirk. She was nearly as tall as the two of them, but thinner, more fragile. "There are three of us."

"Three of you?" Wilkes sneered a bit and turned to look at his companions. Looking back to T'Spock, he raised a hand as though to cup her chin. "You think that pretty little face of yours -"

Noyoto intercepted his hand at the wrist. The thought of this ignorant, ugly, mean-spirited human touching her just rubbed him the wrong way.

Ripping his wrist away, Wilkes said, "Well, I see how it is. This is your little whore then, eh?"

Well, that did it.

Bringing his fist back, Noyoto prepared to cold cock the cretin. Wilkes for his part rushed forward. Before Noyoto had the satisfaction of connecting his fist with the other man's jaw, a blur of white and black was between them; a hand was at Wilkes' shoulder, and then he was on the floor moaning.

Noyoto stared at the ground.

"Oh," said Kirk.

Noyoto met the other man's eyes. Looking confused, Kirk said, "What was that?"

Noyoto shrugged.

"Nerve pinch," said T'Spock, standing above the still moaning Xeno Nazi. And then Noyoto's composed, calm, controlled, _lovely_ director of his assistantship did something completely unexpected. Raising her hands she took up a stance that clearly said to all those present, bring it on.

And that is when things got really fucked up.

x x x x

"You are a whore. Just like your human mother."

T'Spock stared at Desalvic, the Vulcan boy before her. Flanked by four other Vulcan boys, he looked to be about her own age or maybe a year older. She'd seen him before at school but did not associate with him. Like her, Desalvic and the other boys were in their dark school robes. But they were not at school. It was early evening and they were outside, between the towering red beehive buildings on the narrow streets of Shi'Kahr.

She had been called a whore and more many times before in her thirteen years. Whore. Illogical. Half-breed. Selfish. Unbonded. But usually by females, and always indirectly. T'Spock did have a few friends, mostly other unbonded girls, but in general she was shunned. It was a quiet thing. A whisper here or there that she could almost pretend she hadn't heard...if it weren't for the fact that she was so often quietly excluded. Despite her grades it was difficult to find study or research partners. She was the one not invited when a child's parents hosted a learning activity. She intellectualized these slights away, but this...

She was actually afraid. They were larger and stronger than she was. But she shouldn't be afraid, should she? On her mother's planet, Earth, violence happened. But this was Vulcan. Even if she were outnumbered...Even if...she scanned the empty street quickly...they were alone.

"You are unbonded," he said. He nodded. His skin was flushed green. One of his hands tapped nervously at his side.

"Come, Desalvic," said a boy she recognized from school. "We must go. Leave her alone."

Desalvic shook his head, eyes glued to T'Spock. "You are unbonded. You will do. You will do. I need," he said.

The other boys murmured, began to stand back from Desalvic. T'Spock heard one whisper to another, "What do we do?"

Fear was an emotion, and T'Spock refused to show it. Squaring her shoulders, she did as she would if Desalvic wasn't a boy, taller, and stronger than her. Holding up her head she squared her shoulders and began to walk around the boys.

That was a mistake.

With a low cry Desalvic rushed towards her, hand outstretched. The other boys fell back as though a wind had blown through them.

T'Spock ducked and feinted to the left, but he caught her wrist and reeled her in towards him. His other hand went to her psi-points and he began mumbling the familiar incantation, but he did not need to. His mind, greedy and hungry, had already slipped into T'Spock's.

She could feel his need. His disdain for her. For himself. It was horrible; T'Spock's stomach turned and she fought the urge to vomit. And yet, T'Spock knew almost instantly that she was safer now that their minds were linked. She was physically weaker than he, but she was the stronger telepath. With a scream she lashed out at his intrusive presence, let her mind seize the deepest most primitive parts within him, the ones that let his heart pump blood and let his lungs seize oxygen.

His hand and his mind withdrew and he stumbled backwards. He fell gasping to the ground, and for a moment T'Spock stood above him and considered finishing the job. As if responding to her thought, Desalvic's body contracted and he gasped.

"T'Spock, are you alright? Please, we will call a healer for you," said one of the boys coming forward.

A snarl like the sound of an angry sehlat arose...it took T'Spock an instant to realize it was coming from her.

"Desalvic did not mean it," said another coming forward, too.

The two boys stood between her and where she wanted to go. Tightening her lips she shoved her way between them. Desalvic began moaning on the ground. T'Spock did not turn to look. Head held high she marched down the narrow street. None of the boys followed.

As soon as she turned the corner and was sure she was out of eyesight, she ran.

She didn't stop until she was home. Her mother, Amanda, was at the door. "T'Spock, what happened? Your father felt something through the bond -"

Without answering, T'Spock dropped her PADDs and went up the stairs two at a time.

"T'Spock," her mother called. "Please talk to me..."

But T'Spock could not talk. She felt sick. She wanted to throw up or slip out of her skin. She went to the sanitary cubicle, stripped off her clothes, and got into the sonic shower. Outside, her mother knocked at the door a few times and then there was silence.

She could still feel him in her mind. His disdain more frightening than his need.

His disdain for what she was. Half-human. Unbonded - a selfish one.

The first she could not help. The second. She violently shook her head and thumped a hand against the wall.

Once she had asked her mother why she was unbonded. Her mother had laughed and said, "Because I don't believe in it. You're half human and deserve to choose who you bond with. There is no biologic imperative for you." She'd winked at T'Spock and said, "And because your father will never believe anyone is good enough for his little girl."

As she had grown older she'd realized that although the first reason was completely honest, the second reason was a bit of an evasion. It wasn't that there was no one good enough for T'Spock - it was that the boys put forward were not good enough. Even though she was as bright as any Vulcan, and a strong telepath, only parents with children in desperate circumstances would consider her. Their sons were barely telepathic - and likely to be especially violent in Pon Farr, simpleminded or both. Her father had turned all those potential matches down. But T'Spock was sure it was because the elder females in the family had insisted that T'Spock's value as a potential partner would increase with age as she became more accomplished; and as males lost their partners to sickness or accident.

Her father. The boy was obviously undergoing Pon Farr. It was rare for Vulcans her age, but not unheard of. Her father...he turned into...that...

She swallowed. Taking deep breaths she surveyed her mind. The _memory_ of the experience was still with her, but as much as it made her stomach drop, and her pulse quicken, Desalvic had not caused any lasting bond.

Closing her eyes she let the sonic shower buffet her for no less than 38.7 minutes.

When she got out of the shower she could hear her mother speaking to her great-aunt in the study. "The answer is still no," she heard her mother say.

Slipping a robe over herself, T'Spock walked slowly down the hall.

T'Samick, T'Spock's great-aunt by marriage, said, "Although she did not bond with him, when she attacked him..."

"Defended herself," T'Spock heard her mother say.

"She left a piece of herself in him," said T'Samick.

T'Spock dared peek into the study. Her mother was standing before a large screen displaying T'Samick in ornate robes.

T'Spock blinked. Her father stood beside her mother, too. Her mother's hands were on her hips, her face was pinched, T'Spock could hear her breathing heavily. Her father's face was its usual perfect mask of calm, but through the familial bond she felt a turmoil of emotions. Anger. Despair. Shame. Towards her? T'Samick? T'Spock could not tell.

Despite those emotions, when he spoke his voice was controlled, almost flat. "You will need a healer in any case," he said.

Although he did not turn she felt him realize her presence, and almost in the same instant she felt him compel her to stay back.

"Desalvic is from a wealthy and powerful family," T'Samick said. "If we were to accept him as part of our clan it would completely make up for Sybock's defection to the V'tosh ka'tur."

"No," said T'Spock's mother.

"You are not Vulcan and do not understand our ways, Amanda." Turning her eyes to Sarek, T'Samick said, "Sarek, what do you say?"

T'Spock held her breath.

As Ambassador Sarek was as dedicated to protecting his people as he was to upholding their traditions. He was extremely logical and possessed self-control T'Spock could only dream of. T'Spock both admired and was intimidated by him for it. The only way in which Sarek had ever wavered was in his choosing Amanda as a spouse, and some accommodations he made to her in order to ensure a harmonious marriage. He'd made sure T'Spock participated in the kahs-wan survival ritual when she was six years old. He would have seen her bonded, too, if her prospects weren't so dim as a young child.

It was a Vulcan woman's duty to protect males from the ravages of Pon Farr. Perhaps he found her behavior illogical - maybe that was a reason for his shame. Perhaps he would insist on a bonding and all that would entail.

"In this matter my wife and I are of one mind," said Sarek. T'Spock exhaled audibly in relief.

Her father must have heard, but he did not turn away from her aunt on the view screen. "The boy needs and deserves an older woman with experience," Sarek said.

Her great-aunt sucked in a loud breath and drew herself up. "Very well." The screen went black.

Amanda immediately spun around, a moment later she was wrapping her arms around T'Spock. "T'Spock, T'Spock," she murmured. "I am so sorry, I am so sorry."

It was the sort of confusing, illogical, human thing her mother would say. "I am unhurt." T'Spock said, not bothering to add that her mother's apologies were not logical. She lightly touched her mother's elbows to reassure her, just as her father often did in similar circumstances. T'Spock was more Vulcan than human. Although she didn't mind her mother's displays of affection when they were in private, responding felt awkward.

Her mother pulled back a bit, hands still on T'Spock's shoulders. For the first time T'Spock saw the glisten of unshed tears in her mother's eyes.

T'Spock wanted to bring her hands up to her mother's and transmit reassurance through the empathic link that would result. But the memory of Desalvic's mind in hers still left her feeling unsteady and nauseous.

Her mother shook her head silently and then embraced T'Spock fully again.

"You defended yourself well," said Sarek.

Shamefully, T'Spock could not meet his eyes. Seeing Desalvic in his altered state was like seeing a little piece of her father she didn't want to know. Her perfectly logical, calm father could be that.

Sarek must have felt it. She felt a flash of despair that made her heart sink from the normal place in her side to somewhere just above her hip.

Bowing his head, Sarek moved silently around T'Spock and her mother.

"Father," T'Spock called as he stepped into the hall.

Sarek stopped.

She wanted to say something, let him know that she still loved him - especially after protecting her from her aunt's designs. But that was not the Vulcan way. Or even her way. Such words caught in her throat, and now she felt too distraught to transmit anything consoling through the family bond. But something needed to be said. Still not meeting his gaze, T'Spock said, "Father, I would like to resume my studies of suus mahna." T'Spock had given up her practice of the traditional martial art long ago. But now - she wouldn't let herself be physically or mentally assaulted again.

"Of course," said Sarek. And then he headed down the hall, leaving T'Spock alone with her mother.

x x x x

With a cry, one of the other Xeno Nazi freaks launched himself at T'Spock. In some part of Noyoto's brain it must have registered that T'Spock could handle herself. Another more primitive part of his brain yelled, "He's going to attack a girl! Asshole." Grabbing the guy's arm, Noyoto spun him around and decked him squarely beneath the jaw.

As the man tumbled backwards, Kirk yelled, "Oh, yeah! This is so on!"

The next few moments were a blur as the whole bar erupted, with Noyoto, Kirk and T'Spock at the eye of the storm. Noyoto's heart sort of fell. This was so not going to be good for his record. But then a fist came in the direction of his face and he lost thought of anything except _not going down right now._

Noyoto was dimly aware of T'Spock, eerily quiet, a blur of fists. On the other side of her was Kirk maniacally laughing and goading the other guys on, still impossibly holding a drink in one hand. Noyoto caught a glimpse of Kirk taking a long swig and spraying a fine mist into someone's eyes. At that moment someone tried to grab Noyoto's neck from behind. Tucking in his chin just in time to spare his wind pipe, he heaved the guy over his shoulder.

When he came up for air it was to see Giotto and his crew wading through the fray, knocking guys left and right. Dodging a fist, he lost sight of the large security officer. And then he heard, "Hey, Cupcake, I'm on your side!" Spinning around he watched helplessly as Giotto planted a fist into Kirk's face. Kirk flew backwards onto the bar.

"Giotto!" screamed Noyoto, ripping off his jacket, "he's with us."

Impossibly Giotto heard Noyoto. He looked a bit bashful, then turned to the prone Kirk. Noyoto read his lips as he said, "I am so, so, so, sorry."

"Look out behind you!" yelled Kirk as a guy launched himself at Giotto from behind.

As the big security officer turned, Noyoto yelled, "Kirk, catch!" and threw him his jacket from across the room.

He saw Kirk catch it and then turned back into the fray just in time to watch T'Spock head butt another guy's head. There was a sickening crack...and not from T'Spock. Noyoto couldn't help but wince for the guy, even as he wound up facing off with a guy brandishing a chair.

Something exploded with a crack and there was the sound of breaking glass. The local in front of him looked behind Noyoto towards the bar. His eyes got wide, and he dropped the chair.

Another explosion ripped through the bar. Daring to peek behind him, Noyoto saw the bartender brandishing an antique shotgun.

The bar went silent. Fists dropped. Next to him T'Spock straightened. Kirk started laughing.

"That's enough!" shouted the bartender. "And you shut up, Kirk."

Grabbing a shot someone had abandoned at the bar and knocking it down in one gulp, Kirk stumbled over to Noyoto and T'Spock. "You guys are awesome. What are you doing in Starfleet?"

And then he promptly fainted at T'Spock's feet. T'Spock touched the local's shoulder, now clad in a crimson coat, gingerly with a toe. "That is your jacket, cadet?"

Before Noyoto could comment on the matter, a high-pitched seaman's whistle pierced the air.

Noyoto's stomach fell, in Ferengi he said, _"Green gobs of mildewy earwax."_

"Cadet," said T'Spock, "may I remind you of Starfleet's strict rules and regulations regarding profanity?"

Noyoto's mouth fell open. Turning to her, he tried to determine if she was making some sort of sick joke. She met his eyes and tilted her head, beautiful features as composed as ever. Granted, he had just uttered the worst expletitive of the Ferengi language, but in the Standard translation it was so benign - and after he'd just put his record at risk during a fight for _her_honor. Brow furrowing he was about to say, "In light of our impending court martial for getting in a_bar brawl _that hardly seems to matter, _Sir._"

But before he could get the words out the voice of Captain Pike rang out across the room.

"What the Hell?"  
**A/N:**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Nyotarules FOR BOY!UHURA'S NAME! It doesn't mean anything, but I think it sounds good and we're going with it. I'll come up with a meaning for it. **

Hey, everyone! I'm back from Star Wars land, and I can't get T'Spock and boy Uhura out of my head. This chapter came out of it!

I think Sarek's relationship with a daughter could be much different from his relationship with his son. I have a son. And a daughter. She's already 4 months old but watching her wrap her father around her pinky, and seeing my husband's reaction to her. I know who will have to lay down the law in this house.

Also, it was an attempted rape, not a brawl over a bad name and a shove. Sarek in my little universe has a very bad Pon Farr experience (you can read about it in "The Native".) I think he'd be more concerned with his daughter's safety than Vulcan traditions.

If you read and enjoyed, please review! I may write more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't profit.**

Special thanks to beta Notes From the Classroom. Check out her latest "People Will Say" in my faves.

**Chapter 2**

When she heard the seaman's whistle, T'Spock's heart was pounding madly in her side, her fists stung, and she felt bruises blossoming on her chin and upper arms. She straightened at the shrill shriek, but inside her emotions were a roiling sea.

Sarek and Amanda resisted having her bonded to Desalvic. T'Spock's friend Velan's parents had not. Only a few years older than T'Spock, Valen had a lively and curious mind. Like T'Spock she dreamed of going to the Vulcan Science Academy one day.

After the bonding and Pon Farr with Desalvic, Velan was no longer T'Spock's friend, or even the same person. Her family gained status and wealth. Velan gained a child, and a bond-mate who was extremely xenophobic and racist. Velan wasn't a strong a telepath; she couldn't resist her bond-mate's pull.

The lesson T'Spock took away from this was that if you did not permanently incapacitate an aggressor, you just made them someone else's problem.

This evening she wasn't just defending herself, she was defending the shy Xinga who she spotted cowering in the corner. She was defending the Tellurite she'd seen leaving when she walked in, and the Vulcan engineers she knew were consulting on the Enterprise's construction. She was defending every alien who came to this establishment, and Velan.

She was satisfied that she had done the right thing. She would go to the court martial with a clear conscience - and yet. The events of this evening were close to home. It was hard to step back from the encounter and cool down. She should be able to do this - but could not. She was only half Vulcan.

Beside her, above the sound of her own beating heart, Uhura said in Ferrenghi, _"Green gobs of mildewy earwax."_

"Cadet," said T'Spock automatically, "may I remind you of Starfleet's strict rules and regulations regarding profanity?"

She didn't want him compounding the trouble he was in with a frivolous indulgence in expletives. But as soon as the words were in the air, Uhura turned his head sharply to her. Brows pulled together, eyes narrowed, he had the same look in his eye she'd seen when he'd warded that first errant hand away from her.

She'd angered him. T'Spock was a poor reader of facial expressions but she could see that. Uhura never got angry at her. Not once in her lab in ten months of assistantship - nor did he break down in tears - as had one of her other assistants.

She drew back a bit surprised.

Ironically Pike's first words to them were, "What the Hell?"

T'Spock took a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly, willing her heartbeat to subside, and trying to push her emotions aside.

Around her, locals began running out of the bar as cadets straightened their shoulders and locked eyes straight ahead.

Scanning the room, Pike's gaze came to rest on T'Spock. "Lieutenant T'Spock, is One present?" Pike said, referring to his first officer.

"No, sir," said T'Spock, her voice suprisingly level, even to herself. "She requested I meet her here but was diverted by a problem with the air duct assembly on the Enterprise."

"That makes you the highest ranking officer in this room, Lieutenant. I expect a thorough explanation for what's happened here."

"Yes, sir," said T'Spock.

Turning to the cadets he said, "The rest of you clear out! Now!"

As the other cadets rushed to leave the scene, beside her Cadet Uhura hesitated. The room was nearly empty when he let out a sigh, kneeled, gathered the local still wearing Uhura's own jacket in his arms, and headed to the door.

Pointing at the limp body, Pike said, "Stop. Who is that and what are you doing with him?"

Halting quickly, Uhura said. "This is Jim Kirk, a local. He should be checked out by our medics."

T'Spock tilted her head. She should have requested medical help for the local man immediately. Her human assistant was ahead of her.

Pike scowled. "Jim Kirk?"

"Yes, sir. I heard one of the Xeno Nazis call him that."

Tilting his head, Pike said quietly, "Jim Kirk is a Xeno Nazi punk?"

"No, sir," said Uhura, "He was on our side."

"Our side?" said Pike looking a trifle...amused? Irritated? The way his eyebrows went up and the inflection in his tone - it was difficult for T'Spock to read.

This was her fight. Stepping forward, T'Spock said, "Yes, sir. A few of their number attempted to accost me. Along with Mr. Uhura here, Mr. Kirk tried to dissuade them verbally."

"Remind me never to let Mr. Uhura or Mr. Kirk try to negotiate on my behalf, Lieutenant." He scowled at Uhura. "What is your specialty, cadet?"

"Communications, sir," said Uhura, his gaze several inches above Pike's head.

"Uh-huh," said Pike. "An auspicious beginning to your career -"

T'Spock raised an eyebrow. It was a fallacy of logic for Pike to take such a random incident and sum up her assistant's future career. And in a round-a-bout way she found it insulting. She disliked the implication that she would accept anything less than the best. Straightening, T'Spock said, "In every aspect of his field, Cadet Uhura is second to none. He was one of my top students, has demonstrated on multiple occasions exceptional aural sensitivity, and he has an unparalleled ability to identify anomalies in subspace transmission tests. And he is in no way responsible for this situation, sir. I incapacitated the first of the Xeno Nazis. From there the situation degenerated."

"I'll say," said Pike gazing around the room. T'Spock followed his eyes as they roamed over broken chairs and tables, spilled drinks, and the bartender bent over and grumbling, retrieving large pieces of shattered glassware from the floor.

Pike's brows drew together. "A Vulcan - started a bar room brawl."

"Sir," said Uhura before T'Spock could respond. "She was defending herself."

T'Spock's eyes went to Uhura.

"Is this true, Lieutenant?" Pike said.

T'Spock nodded, turning back to Pike.

Pike sighed. "And Vulcans never lie."

T'Spock raised an eyebrow. Lying was very difficult for her. Sidestepping the truth was not. It hardly seemed relevant or prudent to point this out.

From Uhura's arms, Kirk moaned and said, "Put me down. You're emasculating me in front of the green-blooded hottie."

T'Spock's nostrils flared in indignation. Her fists clenched.

Uhura immediately let Kirk drop with an unceremonious thud.

"Ow! Not like that!" Kirk moaned.

Walking over to the local, Pike said, "James T. Kirk, son of George and Winona Kirk?"

Pulling himself up into a sitting position with a wince, Kirk signaled the bartender. Looking up at Pike he said. "I don't know why that's any of your business, old man."

"Lieutenant, Cadet," Pike said. "Clear out of here."

Uhura nodded and swallowed. T'Spock tilted her head and headed towards the door. Uhura fell into step beside her. Just as Uhura opened the door for her, Pike called out. "Lieutenant, don't think you're getting off scot-free for this. There are several days' worth of paperwork that will need to be completed if I'm going to clear your names. You'll be filling it out."

Tension T'Spock hadn't realized existed evaporated from her shoulders.

Beside her Cadet Uhura let out a breath. T'Spock nodded curtly at Pike. "Yes, sir." And then she stepped briskly through the door, Cadet Uhura behind her. He seemed to be hyperventilating. How odd.

"Cadet, is something wrong?" she asked as they made their way to the barracks through the cold night air.

"Did I just hear right? Are we going to get out of this with unblemished records?" Uhura said.

"I believe that was the Captain's point, Cadet," T'Spock said.

And then Uhura did something he never did in T'Spock's lab. His face split into an enormous smile and he laughed out loud.

The display of emotion was...off putting. Uhura was expressive outside the lab. Whenever she saw him around campus he was smiling too wide, laughing too loud...or touching people. Slaps on the back, handshakes, even kisses on cheeks - T'Spock had seen him engage in all these behaviors. If she didn't know his academic record and his skill in the lab, she would have pegged him as one of those attractive humans that fluttered through life on their good looks and charm more than their competency.

She hoped he would not touch her in his excitement.

Smiling at T'Spock, Uhura said, "Sorry, sir. It's just that a few moments ago my entire Starfleet career was flashing before my eyes." Letting out a deep breath he laughed again. "But now it looks like I still have a chance to serve aboard the Enterprise.

T'Spock knew about Uhura's desire to serve aboard the flagship. He'd informed her of it the day she interviewed him to be her assistant.

She began walking towards the barracks. The cool night air was returning her calm. And her curiosity. Why had Uhura defended her? "Your 'unqualified desire' to serve aboard the Enterprise did not seem to concern you a few minutes ago," she said, quoting him from his interview with her. "The Starfleet handbook requires cadets to avoid skirmishes with civilians and -"

"To call military police in the event of an altercation," Uhura said, his smile gone. "I know what the rule books says, sir."

Narrowing his eyes, Uhura said, "You could not have fought them all...Not that you didn't handle yourself extremely well, sir."

"Your assessment of the situation is accurate," T'Spock said quietly. She'd offended him unintentionally.

"Abandoning you would have been wrong on principle," said Uhura.

"What principles are those, Cadet?" T'Spock said. Perhaps talking about the philosophical underpinnings of his actions would distract him from his obvious irritation at her. Logic dictated that Vulcans disobey orders when they were inappropriate. But Vulcans possessed such a herd mentality they rarely did so.

"The ones my father drilled into me," said Uhura, scowling and falling silent.

T'Spock decided not to prompt him for further clarification. This was the first time she'd really spoken to him outside the context of work, and it was not going well. Just another reason not to become 'chummy' with co-workers.

She covertly hazarded glances in his direction. He wasn't looking straight ahead towards the barracks but towards the lights of the shipbuilding yard where the Enterprise was being assembled.

As if sensing her gaze, he turned towards her. Jaw tightening, he nodded curtly and looked straight ahead.

He was still angry. She tended to be off putting to humans. Normally she didn't mind, even though she'd lost no fewer than four assistants for being "too demanding," "too cold," and for "personal incompatibilities" - and then there was the young man she somehow managed to make cry. She hadn't missed them, actually. They'd all been computer programming majors - and somehow more hindrance than help.

Uhura had complementary skills to her own; he'd put her months ahead in her research into subspace signal signatures in radio frequencies. Commander Sharpton, her commanding officer, had ordered her not to lose Uhura. Now he was visibly angry. Was she on the verge of losing the only assistant she actually needed?

She stole a glance over at Uhura, he was once again looking off into the distance where the Enterprise's lights shone in the immense scaffolding holding it aloft. T'Spock stopped. "I have access to the Enterprise."

Halting beside her, Uhura said, "Sir?"

Oddly afraid to look him in the eye, T'Spock looked at the ground and said, "On suggestion of my mentor, Pike's Number One, I was brought here to survey the progress on the integration of the Enterprise's various computer systems."

She looked up at him. "Including the Universal Translator. I could use your help calibrating it." Not a lie. She could _use_ his help, though she did not need it.

Eyes wide he said, "Right now?"

It was late, he had to be onboard a shuttle back to San Francisco in the morning, and humans did require a great deal of sleep.

"It is not an order," T'Spock clarified quickly. "Only...an offer."

Uhura smiled, "Let's go."

He seemed happy. T'Spock let out a breath in relief.

They changed their direction and headed towards the shipyards. T'Spock noted she had to quicken her pace to keep up with Uhura's quickening strides. "How many dialects of Ferrengi does the UT accomodate?" he asked.

"Nine," said T'Spock.

"And have you confirmed it registers earwax as a profanity?" Uhura said, his symmetrical features splitting into a wide grin.

T'Spock blinked. It was a reference to his utterance earlier this evening. And a joke. Humans joked to cut tension. T'Spock could calculate the value of _pi _towards infinity, was a 3D chess champion, spoke only a few less languages than Uhura, multi dimensional mathematical formulas were as clear to her as the written word, and she and Sarek, did in fact, enjoy joking with her mother. There was a witty rejoinder to Uhura, but T'Spock was at a loss as to what it was. "In fact, I have not checked," she said lamely.

"Luckily you have me as your aide," Uhura said.

She decided not to comment on the illogic of the concept of "luck."

**A/N:**

Sorry it took so long to get this one out. I and my 4 year old caught strep. Fun times.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, I know this is a bit of a departure from my regular universe.

If you read and enjoyed, please leave a comment! It's the only way fanfiction writers and our betas get paid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't profit.**

Special thanks to beta Notes from the Classroom. Check out her latest "People Will Say" in my faves for Spock Uhura goodness that won't spin your Uhura's around.

**Chapter 3**

There was a problem

"I'm sorry, sir," said one of the guards at the gate to the shipyard to T'Spock. "The locking mechanism is broken and the gate won't budge."

Noyoto looked up at the several-meter-high obstacle that stood between him and the stretch of dark road that led to the Enterprise. The ship's lights were on, and in the distance he could see service vehicles buzzing around beneath it. Construction of the flagship was a 24 hour job.

No gate was going to keep him from getting his hands on the Enterprise's UT.

Putting his hands on a pair of parallel bars, he shook the gate.

"We can jump it." He nodded to himself. At the bottom of the gate the bars were only vertical, but just above his head there were horizontal bars set less than half a meter apart. "With a running start and some momentum, it would be easy enough to get to the first cross bar. From there we could use the other crossbars as a ladder to climb up over the top and slide down the other side."

Turning to the security officers he said, "You can turn off the electrical pulse at the top, right?"

Nodding, one of the guards said, "We already did. We don't want that sort of current running through the thing while we try to fix the lock."

He turned to T'Spock. She was staring at him.

Meeting her gaze Noyoto said, "What? Technically it isn't breaking and entering. We're allowed in, we just can't get in."

He tilted his head. "Of course if you're not strong enough..." He wasn't actually sure. He knew a Vulcan male was three times stronger than a human, but T'Spock was female, and smaller than him. He wasn't sure how that equation worked out.

Putting her hands behind her back she said, "I am at least as strong as you, Cadet. Vulcan muscle mass is denser than humans'.

"But...It is unorthodox," said T'Spock, looking up at the gate.

Oh-no. No Vulcan sense of propriety was keeping him away from his baby. "Look," he said licking his lips. "We have a problem, we have a solution. Isn't it _logical _to solve the problem, no matter how unorthodox the solution?"

T'Spock didn't turn her gaze from the top of the fence. "Your reasoning is sound."

"Great," said Noyoto, backing up for a running start. "Let's go."

"You first, Cadet," said T'Spock.

Did she sound a wee bit intimidated? Well, good. He was still just a little mad at her for questioning his actions at the bar.

From a few meters back, Noyoto ran and leaped at the fence. Even with the jolt of hitting the metal mid-leap, he easily caught the first horizontal bar with one hand and then used that hand and what little remaining moment he had left from the leap to grab the second. From there it was easy. On of the gate top he looked down and said, "There. Do you think you can do that?"

Eyes narrowing, T'Spock said, "Get out of the way."

Noyoto grinned and slid down.

T'Spock looked a hell of a lot better hopping over the fence than he did. Like one of the female characters in a holo games, she was too beautiful and just a little too strong. She leaped as high as he had and climbed the fence with too much ease - a human woman wouldn't have been able to do it as easily.

In a few minutes T'Spock was dropping to the pavement beside him. The guards clapped and cheered. Noyoto nodded at them and turned with T'Spock towards the glittering lights of the Enterprise. The ship was so close now, just a few hundred meters across the North American plain. Without preamble T'Spock began walking down the access road in the ship's direction and Noyoto fell into step beside her, fighting the urge to grin like an idiot.

From behind he heard one of the guards say, "You don't see that every day," and then all of them laughed.

"Why are they laughing?" T'Spock asked, wind buffeting her short bob, black strands sticking to her full lips.

Don't look at those lips, Noyoto. Tilting his head, he said, "They're just surprised. It's not everyday you see a Vulcan breaking and entering."

Pulling her hair back from her face, T'Spock said, "As you pointed out, we are not breaking and entering. We have permission -"

Noyoto grinned.

Eyes narrowing, she said, "You are teasing me."

Trying to stifle the grin, Noyoto shrugged.

Looking ahead again, T'Spock said, "They might be even more surprised if they knew I participated in bar room brawls."

Noyoto blinked as they stepped from the road into the shadow of the scaffolding holding the ship aloft. A maintenance vehicle honked impatiently at them, but Noyoto barely heard. Did his straight-laced commanding officer just tell a joke?

He might have asked, but at that moment they stepped in front of a large construction turbolift. As its doors opened maintenance crew from all around rushed in and he and T'Spock were separated.

When they exited the lift in the dimly lit communications department, Noyoto forgot almost everything. The equipment was half hidden beneath drapes of protective plastic, but Noyoto could well imagine the technological wonders underneath. It was a far cry from the permanently malfunctioning subspace simulators he and T'Spock made do with in the lab.

Finding his way to a console, he lifted the plastic shroud. Materializing beside him, T'Spock said, "You will need me to give you the access code." Bending forward, she pressed a long sequence of numbers into the key panel and the console screen lit up.

Noyoto whistled as he scrolled through the system properties. "How can you want to stay planet side when this beautiful thing will be in the stars?" he said.

"The science station is even more impressive," T'Spock said, her voice getting quiet. "It would be fascinating..." She tilted her head and silently stared at the monitor.

"It would be exciting," Noyoto said without looking up at her. "Imagine being the first to be there when new life and new civilizations are discovered." He pressed a few more keys to access the language banks.

"It is not logical to crave excitement," said T'Spock.

Noyoto turned to look at her and found her face suddenly too close to his own. Heat rushing to his face, he turned back to the monitor. "Whether it's logical or not, it's a job someone has to do."

"That is true," said T'Spock.

Noyoto pressed a quick sequence across the control board. "Earwax isn't listed as a profanity in Ferrengi...and...prude isn't listed as being rude in Orion." He smiled daring to turn his eyes to hers. She'd pulled back a little. Noyoto wasn't sure if he was sorry or glad. "Luckily, I know every swear word in every known language," he said.

"I doubt that is a matter of luck," T'Spock said.

Noyoto's mouth dropped open. "Sir, is that a joke?" He said turning to catch the back of her head as she walked over to another draped console. Pulling back the plastic sheet, T'Spock looked up and raised an eyebrow. "You do not seem to be laughing."

"Well, it was -"

"I have noticed that 'joking,' idle banter and discussions of a personal nature decrease efficiency in human workplaces as much as 50% on some occasions," T'Spock said, turning her attention to the new console.

Noyoto could take a hint. "Sir, may I suggest we start with Klingon? There are rumors of trouble in the neutral zone at the moment. Misunderstandings in that sector could have galaxy sweeping repercussions."

"Agreed," said T'Spock.

x x x x

"Hikaru, Cadet Sulu, is going to bring my gear to the shuttle," Noyoto said rubbing his eyes. He and T'Spock were walking in the Enterprise's shadow. In the east early morning light was rising above the plain. There was no use going back to the barracks; T'Spock had called to excuse him from check-in and he was closer now to the departure point anyway.

They had worked until some technicians had turned off the power in their sector for some diagnostics of their own. But not before he'd left his mark on his ship. His name was next to diagnostic testing results and modifications from today's date, and there it would remain until she was decommissioned. He was part of the Enterprise's history.

He had the slow burning energy of someone who hadn't slept in over 24 hours. He didn't have anywhere to be in the next hour or so. Rubbing his head he paused, "Do I smell bacon?"

Next to him T'Spock raised her nose. "Yes." Tentatively sniffing the air she said, "I wonder if it is made from tank tissue...There is a cantina over there." She pointed to a spot not far from the shuttle yard.

"I am hungry," said Noyoto. Actually...he was famished. He'd been too caught up in working to notice. He looked at T'Spock. They weren't exactly friendly, but after hopping security gates and bar room brawls it didn't seem to out of line. "You want to get breakfast?"

To his surprise, T'Spock's lips actually smacked. Okay, it was a quiet smack, but it was there, just barely discernible. "That would be acceptable."

He was even more surprised when they ordered. T'Spock ordered as much as he did, and except for eggs, she ordered almost exactly the same items. "I thought Vulcans were vegans," he said, "But you just ordered bacon."

T'Spock blinked. "It is bacon from tissue culture, it never had the consciousness of a living organism attached, nor even been alive in the strictest definition of the word. It is not amoral."

Noyoto tilted his head. "I'm not going to argue. Bacon is delicious."

Leaning forward as though about to tell Noyoto something confidential of great import, T'Spock said quietly, "I agree."

It was just too charming. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but Noyoto laughed.

"What?" said T'Spock, tilting her head.

"No disrespect, sir. It's just not how I would have pictured you a day ago." Shaking his head he said, "A bacon-eating, fence-hopping, bar room brawl starting -"

T'Spock straightened as soon as he said "bar room brawl."

Noyoto stopped. "I'm sorry, you didn't start it, not really. And..." What kind of world must this seem to her? "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that those guys...that those guys are even the same species as I am."

"It is illogical to apologize. Their behavior is hardly your fault."

Noyoto sighed. "Yeah, but I bet they don't have that kind of violence on Vulcan."

T'Spock straightened. A hand that she had resting on the table clenched but she said nothing. It was such a small thing - and yet. The moment suddenly felt too heavy, and Noyoto suddenly felt like he knew too much.

"We do not have the type of violence we experienced last night," T'Spock said. And with that what was unsaid confirmed what Noyoto had just been thinking. Not that type of violence, but another. He felt like he'd just glimpsed another world he wasn't supposed to see. He was curious; but T'Spock's eyes had gone to the window, and something in that simple act of evasion made him think more than offending Vulcan proprietary made it wrong to ask.

x x x x

I'Chala whimpered at T'Spock's feet. T'Spock knew that whimper, the sehlat was hungry. She looked down at the sehlat crouched on her feet as she worked at her desk on a PADD. I'Chala whimpered again hopefully.

I'Chaya, the family's original sehlat, had died when T'Spock was nine. For years afterwards, T'Spock had begged her father and mother for another. They resisted, saying that sehlats weren't supposed to live in places like the urban apartment they dwelled in most of the time now; they only visited the desert house where T'Spock was born on school holidays.

At last T'Spock gave up asking. Then after the incident with Desalvic, when things between her and Sarek were still awkward, her father brought home I'Chala, a squirmy cub, all fangs and paws, completely unexpectedly. T'Spock felt terrible that Sarek felt the need to give her a cub to make amends for something that was not his fault. But she was charmed by the little creature and didn't protest.

That was two years ago. Now the tiny ball of fangs had grown to a full-grown animal who came nearly to T'Spock's hip. To make up for the fact that he didn't have a proper desert to roam, Sarek and Amanda had T'Spock take him with her when she went jogging every morning through the park lands of Shi'Kahr. T'Lana, the family's maid, insensitive to urban sensibilities regarding pets being confined, often let the animal follow T'Spock to the hover bus stop that took her school. More often than not, I'Chala was there when she came home, too. T'Lana was on good terms with all the local merchants; no one complained.

Now T'Spock scratched the animal beneath the chin, even though she was a little irritated to be torn away from her studies. She had difficulty saying no to I'Chala. Her mother said it was proof that T'Spock had 'some maternal instincts after all.' As much as that annoyed her, T'Spock could not resist doting on the creature - although she might say she merely had a fascination and respect for all living things.

"Come," she said to I'Chala now wiggling excitedly. "Let us get you something to eat."

I'Chala's had just finished her bowl in the pantry when the doorbell rang. T'Spock lifted her head. Her father and mother were out. It was T'Lana the maid's day off. She was the only one home.

Curious, she gave I'Chala a synthesized bone to gnaw on. It would keep the animal occupied for at least 20 minutes. Then she went to the door and turned on the monitor. Outside were her great aunt T'Sammick, her great aunt T'Dowel - a white haired old woman T'Spock had only seen once before, and T'Pau. She resisted the impulse to frown and for a moment considered not answering the door.

Surely they'd heard her? For a moment she hesitated. She did not like any of the old dowagers, especially T'Sammick after the incident with Desalvic, but it would be illogical not to respond. Opening the door she said, "May I help you?"

"Is your father home?" said T'Pau.

"No," said T'Spock.

"We will wait for him," said T'Sammick.

There was only one proper response to that. "Please come this way," said T'Spock. A strange prickle ran up the back of her neck as the ladies walked in the direction she had gestured. She shook her head and it was gone.

"The maid is off today," T'Spock said, "but if you require refreshment I will make you some tea myself."

"No, thank you," said T'Pau.

T'Spock nodded, and stepped quickly to lead them into the small sitting room.

As they arranged themselves on the sparse chairs, T'Pau said, "I hear that you are on track to be admitted to the Vulcan Science Academy."

"Yes," said T'Spock. "Within the next two years, I believe."

"And what will you study?" said T'Sammick.

"Astrophysics, most likely," T'Spock responded. Though she liked all the sciences and math, that was her strong suit.

"Sit down," said T'Dowel.

T'Spock was conditioned to obey her elders, and she felt strangely...at peace. She sat down on the last hard-backed chair without comment. The dowagers said nothing. T'Spock felt warm, comfortable...she shouldn't, should she?

"You are a valuable member of our family," said T'Dowel.

That's right, they were family.

T'Spock met T'Dowel's eyes and noticed they were gray with cataracts. Still, the old woman gazed straight and true, not seemingly blind at all. For a few more moments they were silent...no, minutes...T'Spock's internal clock registered it as now fewer than 3 minutes and 47 seconds.

"It was a shame about Desalvic," said T'Pau.

T'Spock straightened for a minute, the heat of old anger rising in her, and then the heat evaporated, slipped from her as though a window to her emotions had been opened.

She had no reason to get upset, did she? She didn't know where T'Pau was going with this. It was logical to hear her out.

"Every woman should have a choice," said T'Sammick.

"Yes, Great Aunt," T'Spock said, surprised that they were in agreement.

"He tried to take your choice away," said T'Sammick.

T'Spock nodded.

"But he could not help himself," T'Sammick said. "Men cannot in that state, of course. It is illogical to hold them responsible to their actions during the Time."

T'Spock blinked. Yes, of course it was illogical. The dowagers were silent for another 2 minutes and 13 seconds. A stream of memories coursed through T'Spock's mind. Desalvic, her parents' reaction, and then the loss of her friendship with Valen...that hurt so much more than Desalvic's initial attack.

"It was a shame about your friend, Valen," said T'Dowel.

T'Spock looked up. Should she be surprised that T'Dowel knew about that? No, of course, these ladies would have their finger on all the bondings that occurred in the major families. And yet...

"If Desalvic had bonded to a stronger telepath, his xenophobic views would not have been able to hold sway," said T'Dowel.

"Those ideas are dangerous to Vulcan," said T'Pau. "Things are happening in the larger galaxy. Vulcan's alliance with the Federation matters more than ever."

Yes, xenophobia was wrong. She felt a tiny tension she hadn't realized still remained ease away.

These dowagers, they were on her side.

And the rest...

"I have heard," T'Spock said softly, "my father talking with other ambassadors. There have been strange occurrences in the neutral zone, ever since the discovery of Romulans when the Kelvin was destroyed."

"You have heard correctly," said T'Pau.

"Blatant xenophobia is not logical," said T'Sammick.

For a moment the word blatant made her uncomfortable. T'Dowel raised her hand as though signalling for attention. T'Spock stared as T'Dowel put it slowly down upon her knee, her discomfort gone.

"If Desalvic had bonded with someone with more enlightened views...someone who was a stronger telepath...she could have protected Vulcan," said T'Pau.

"And protected Valen," said T'Dowel.

"Someone like yourself," said T'Sammick.

T'Spock met T'Sammick's gaze. She should be bothered by that, shouldn't she? Her eyes slid inexplicably to T'Dowel's. All T'Spock felt was a rock solid certainty. She could have saved Valen, protected Vulcan...

"Your parents took your choice away," said T'Dowel.

They had. They had robbed her of her right to speak for herself. Make up her own mind.

"Every woman deserves a choice," said T'Sammick. "And you are strong, T'Spock. And logical."

Yes. She was strong, and logical, and she deserved to make up her own mind.

"We can offer you another choice," said T'Pau.

"A chance to be logical," said T'Dowel.

"To be strong," said T'Sammick.

"To save a life, and protect Vulcan," said T'Pau.

"I..." said T'Spock. She did not know. Something inside of her was rebelling. She remembered her mother saying long ago, "she deserves a chance to get to know the man she spends her life with..."

"We can tell you all about him," said T'Dowel.

"Yes, come with us," said T'Sammick standing slowly, "We can show you his credentials, his life history."

The other ladies stood up.

"You will always have a choice, T'Spock," T'Dowel said.

Could there be any harm in looking? It was a radical idea for her and yet...She was at the sort of peace she only felt during meditation.

From the room's doorway came a low growl. Spock started, as though a window had been opened to a cold breeze. She looked and saw I'Chala, in a low crouch, hair upraised, all teeth bared.

"I'Chala," T'Spock said, "heel."

Instead of heeding her words, I'Chala dropped into a lower crouch and inched forward, his growl increasing in volume.

"No, I'Chala, no," said T'Spock, jumping to her feet and going to the animal, suddenly worried he might actually attack. What had come over the sehlat? He had never done this before.

As soon as T'Spock was close to I'Chala, the animal lunged at T'Dowel's chair, stopping just .25 of a meter short. The animal whimpered, and then as T'Spock pulled him back he began to growl again. T'Spock could feel him getting ready for another lunge. "I am so sorry," she said. "Let me take him to another room."

The three women stood silent and cold-eyed, staring at the growling sehlat.

"I'Chala, what is wrong with you?" T'Spock whispered.

She did her best to pull the animal back, but the sehlat weighed almost as much as her and with four feet planted on the ground it was nearly impossible. T'Spock had just barely managed to pull the animal from the room, still growling, with bits of foam flying from his mouth when she heard her parents at the door.

Her father must have heard the growling because he was in the hallway a minute later. "T'Spock, what is wrong with I'Chala?" he said staring at the writhing animal, still snarling and trying to get back into the sitting room.

"I do not know. He just started growling and tried to attack T'Dowel. Father, please help me, I can barely -"

To her surprise her father walked past her and I'Chala and into the sitting room.

"Leave now and I may not press charges," she heard him say, the coolness of his tone running contrary to the anger flashing across the family bond.

"Charges against what? You cannot prove anything occurred," said T'Pau.

"You know what can happen in these cases," Sarek said. "You can find an older woman who will meet your needs just as well even if she is not as advantageous to family prestige."

"T'Spock is stronger than T'Yavi, Sarek," said T'Dowel.

T'Yavi...Sybok's mother, what did this have to do with her?

"Do not let your illogical shame keep you from seeing the strength in your own daughter," said T'Dowel.

Beneath T'Spock's arms I'Chala began growling even louder, dragging T'Spock towards the doorway. Amanda was suddenly on the other side of the animal, adding her light weight to T'Spock's own. I'Chala still struggled to go forward.

"Leave now," said Sarek. "Or I will tell T'Spock to release the sehlat. You may kill it, T'Dowel, before it touches you, but it will show what you are capable of."

T'Spock heard...no felt, a sigh of frustration in her mind.

I'Chala began to relax; his growling dropped in volume. From the sitting room, T'Spock heard the rustle of robes. She and Amanda managed to pull I'Chala from the doorway and allowed the women to exit. As T'Dowel passed, I'Chala whimpered and then hissed.

As the door closed behind them, T'Spock looked up to see Sarek following their retreat with his eyes. He stood so calmly. His face perfectly composed, his hands so neatly pulled behind his back. But she could feel his fury, and even though she knew it wasn't towards her it was still frightening.

She hazarded a glance at Amanda. Her mother's face looked pale and drawn. She was absently stroking I'Chala's head.

"T'Spock," said Sarek, "you are under no compulsion to let those women enter the house ever again. And stay away from T'Dowel."

T'Spock still had her arms wrapped around I'Chala. She suddenly had a feeling that the sehlat had been more than a gift to make amends. As that realization clicked she felt a sense of satisfaction from Sarek. He reached a hand down and scratched I'Chala's snout.

"Father," said T'Spock, "what happened with T'Yavi?" As far as she knew T'Yavi and Sarek were bonded as children. They married, conceived Sybock, and then T'Yavi had joined the V'tosh ka'tur. At some point T'Yavi had died and Sarek and Amanda had gotten custody, but she didn't know the full story.

The satisfaction vanished and Sarek pulled so quickly from her mind T'Spock almost gasped.

"Another time," Amanda said as Sarek left the room.

**A/N:  
**Some of my readers may find this flash back redundant, but I wanted to show that the compulsion could have logical basis.

If you were mildly entertained by this chapter please leave a review. It's the only way Notes and I get paid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't profit.**

Special thanks to beta "Notes From the Classroom". She won a whole bunch of awards for her Spock/Uhura writings – I think if you check out "People Will Say" in my faves, you'll see why.

**Chapter 4**

T'Spock turned her head away from Uhura towards the window. She'd said too much. And Uhura's sudden somber silence made her think perhaps he understood.

The waitress arrived with their food and she watched silently with Uhura as she placed them on the table.

"So," said Uhura, a tightness between his brows dropping away, "Number One is your mentor?"

T'Spock wasn't accustomed to thinking of a change in topic as a kindness, but it struck her that this most definitely was.

"Yes," T'Spock said.

Her assistant was not touching his food. His elbows were on the table, his long tapered fingers steepled beneath his chin. He was just slightly taller than T'Spock. Unlike many of the male cadets, it was obvious that he didn't spend excessive time at the gym building up upper body strength at the expense of his core and lower body. He was perfectly proportioned in T'Spock's mind, long and lean, strong in the most functional way. The early morning sun was casting a beam across him that made his brown skin and eyes appear nearly orange, so different than the bright white light bulbs in her lab that gave him a chalky pallor.

"I see you in a new light this morning," she said, tilting her head.

Uhura blinked and straightened, moving his hands beneath the table, and T'Spock realized the ineptness of her non sequitur.

"As I see you," Uhura said.

There was an awkward pause. How much had he seen of her?

Uhura smiled and picked up a fork, "But don't worry, I won't let it negatively impact my efficiency in the lab."

It was a life raft if T'Spock had ever seen one. She grabbed hold with both hands. "I would not expect so," she said, picking up her own fork.

"Have to prove you wrong about that Romulan visitor," Uhura said.

T'Spock's eyes narrowed. "Might I remind you that the odds that that recording is anything more than a human prank are nearly one million to -"

"Everybody wins the lottery sometime," said Uhura. He put a piece of bacon in his mouth and smiled.

"-to one." T'Spock finished. "And the statement is illogical. Not everyone wins the lottery. Sometimes no one wins the lottery."

Swallowing his bacon, Uhura scowled and said, "Okay, slip of the tongue. _Sometimes somebody _wins the lottery, is that better?"

"It is factually accurate, yes."

Uhura speared another piece of bacon, his fork clanging on the plate.

She knew that the primary reason Uhura had become an assistant was to find the source of the odd 20th century transmission he had discovered. In it was what sounded like a Romulan saying "switching to subspace."

T'Spock had discovered that subspace chatter could be found in regular radio wave signals if one had a wide enough range of frequencies. At the time of Uhura's "Romulan" there were enough. However, before any sentient sounds could be heard in the subspace range, naturally occurring subspace noise—the "chatter" of the planets and the stars—had to be teased out. Unfortunately, each system's naturally occurring subspace noise was distinct, it's own particular language. Some variable existed which had yet to be discovered, so learning that language for now was a matter of time-consuming observation. This meant they could only decode one solar system at a time.

Raising an eyebrow, T'Spock said, "Might I further remind you, that we have not received orders for which system we will begin working on next. It would be far more advantageous for us to study a system in the neutral zone, or near a remote outpost, so that in event their subspace receivers died down they would be able to receive messages from Starfleet Command."

T'Spock took a bite of her own bacon. It was very good, salty, greasy, savory with just the right of crispness.

"Yeah, I'm working on that..." said Uhura gazing out the window.

Swallowing, T'Spock blinked. "Working on that?"

"I remind Commander Sharpton of our Romulan friend," said Uhura picking at the food on his plate with a fork. "You know, whenever I bump into her."

T'Spock resisted an urge to roll her eyes. "And then I'm sure you've convinced her you are quite mad. It would be quite illogical for Starfleet to decode a system where multiple subspace stations exist."

Uhura brightened. "But we are an illogical species!" He put another piece of bacon on his fork.

"So I have observed," said T'Spock.

"This is some fine fake piggy," he said eying the morsel on his fork. Smiling at her and meeting her eyes in a way that was strangely unsettling, Uhura popped the piece of bacon into his mouth.

x x x x

"Cadet," said T'Spock, as they neared the shuttles on the tarmac on the western side of the Enterprise's construction area, "This is where I leave you."

Noyoto drew to a halt and turned. It was now nearly 08:00. He was wired from lack of sleep, he felt like he could run a 5K easily, but at the edges of his consciousness there were the threads of deep exhaustion. As soon as he fell asleep he wouldn't be able to wake up if a supernova hit him.

"Sir..." He straightened. "Thank you."

T'Spock tilted her head.

"For the chance to go aboard the Enterprise," Noyoto said.

"You are welcome," said T'Spock.

He was probably a little punch drunk from exhaustion because he said, "And thanks for breaking and entering to get me there."

Noyoto was fairly certain that Vulcan ears did not move, and it may have been his sleep-deprived brain, but he swore he saw T'Spock's ears flatten ever so slightly like an annoyed cat.

"As we discussed, it was not breaking and entering," T'Spock said.

"It was just unorthodox," Noyoto said with a smile. He never would have imagined hopping over a fence with T'Spock the day before. But then he never would have thought her capable of getting into a bar room brawl either, eating bacon, joking, or what he was fairly certain was a moment back there in the cantina. She saw him in a new light. What did that mean? What other unorthodox activities was she capable of? Thoughts that he tried to suppress bubbled to the surface. She was still very delicious, even with the annoyed cat look, maybe _especially_with the annoyed cat look.

Straightening, T'Spock said, "I trust this unorthodox evening will not affect our working relationship."

Her flat tone hit him like a bucket of cold water. "Of course, not, Sir," he said. What was he thinking? She was a Vulcan.

Nodding curtly, she turned and headed towards the officers' shuttle.

With a sigh, Noyoto made his way to the shuttle for cadets.

"Uhura," called a familiar voice. Turning, he saw Sulu coming in his direction, two bags of gear over a shoulder. Swinging one around, Sulu threw it in his direction, "Catch."

Noyoto caught the soft projectile and the two stowed their bags and made their way onto the shuttle.

Noyoto was ruminating over T'Spock's non sequitur from earlier, "I see you in a new light," when Sulu said something.

"What?" said Noyoto.

"What was so important that you couldn't make it back to the barracks last night? And I've only asked it three times."

Rubbing his face, Noyoto said, "The Enterprise; had to test her UT. Sorry, man, no sleep."

Sulu huffed a laugh and said something that may have been, "That's awesome." They ducked to enter the shuttle. As they strapped themselves in between two cadets, Noyoto's comm chimed.

Flipping it open, Noyoto tilted his head and blinked in surprise. It was a message from Commander Sharpton, forwarded from T'Spock. The subject was "Research priorities for fall semester." In the body, before the forwarded section, T'Spock had commented, "Humans are illogical." Noyoto scanned down to Sharpton's message.

_In light of the possible historical significance of certain transmissions recorded in the late 21st century, I have decided that the first solar system to be decoded should be Sol._

Grinning ear to ear, Noyoto tapped a reply to T'Spock with a thumb. _Very illogical. I promise not to gloat, Sir._

Just as he pressed _send_ a loud thump caught his attention.

"Ouch, that had to hurt," Sulu said.

Glancing up, Noyoto saw Jim Kirk, the local from the bar fight the night before. Noyoto's jaw dropped slightly. Standing under the first low beam of the shuttle's frame, Jim rubbed his head with one hand. Something red was clasped tightly in the other. He looked rougher and more unkempt than ever, dark circles were under his eyes, and his face was bruised and still bloody.

"Whoa," Sulu said, "they must be low on their recruiting quota."

Just then Kirk saw Noyoto. Saluting with a cocky smile he threw the red thing he was clutching in Noyoto's direction.

It took a moment for Noyoto to register that it was his coat. "Thanks, man," Noyoto said catching it. It smelled like cigarettes and alcohol and was horribly wrinkled. It was going to need a professional pressing. As Kirk got closer, Noyoto said, "You joining us?"

"Looks like it," said Kirk, settling in across the aisle and a few seats down.

Noyoto's brain was just digesting this response - when Giotto, the security officer who'd decked Kirk the night before, leaned out of his seat. "Are you alright? I am so sorry. I just got so carried away," Giotto said to the battered new recruit.

"I'm okay," Kirk said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"See, he's okay, Cupcake," said one of the other security track cadets.

"Your nickname stuck," said Giotto.

"Uh..." said Kirk.

Noyoto's eyes widened.

Smiling, Giotto said, "I like it...it'll confuse my enemies. When I was a kid we had this Rottweiler named Fluffy -"

He was interrupted by an attendant chasing a man in his midthirties down the aisle, "You will take a seat sir."

"I had a seat," the man protested.

"Definitely low on their quota," said Sulu under his breath.

Noyoto lay his head back as the man sat next to Jim. Closing his eyes he was vaguely aware of the guy going off on Kirk about various space diseases. Poor Kirk, he just seemed like a magnet for trouble and weirdness.

The last thing Noyoto heard as he slipped into unconsciousness was that old guy saying, "I think I may throw up on you."

**A/N:**

If you read and enjoyed even a wee bit, please leave a review, it's the only way Fanfiction authors get paid! (That and fanarts – thanks Lady Mac!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't profit.**

Special Thanks to Beta Notes from a Classroom. Check out her latest, "People Will Say," in my faves.

**Chapter 5**

Noyoto hit the power button on his PADD. The tiny device dimmed as he stood from his seat in the lecture hall. Behind him someone said, "Yo, Uhura, Kirk - you going to study with us?"

Noyoto smiled. "I'd love to." It was a lie; Jensen and Kwai weren't keeping up in this History of Xeno Civ Level II course. Studying with them was a waste of time. "But," he added, "I have to report to my assistantship."

"I'd love to, too," said Kirk with a leer and a wink, "but I have an important date." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Noyoto repressed the urge to roll his eyes. Kirk had been pulling this stunt since he entered the Academy.

"Figures," said Kwai bitterly.

"It's not fair that you never study, Kirk. At least Uhura works hard to blow the curve," said Jensen.

Winking, Kirk sauntered up the aisle, but he did look back once at Noyoto.

Narrowing his eyes, Noyoto mouthed the words "You are an ass," over Jensen and Kwai's heads.

"See ya," said Kirk, saluting to Noyoto.

Five hours and about fifteen minutes later, Noyoto strolled into the reference section of the library. Walking back through the stacks he made his way to two seats and a low table he'd discovered tucked away in an unobtrusive nook.

Kirk was already there, of course, reading glasses on, hair sticking up oddly in front. Kirk never could keep his hands out of it when he was studying. He was bent over a PADD-like device of alien design. A stack of PADDs and books of non-human origin were strewn haphazardly on the table in front of him.

"You're late," he said without looking up.

"I sent you a message. Didn't you check your comm?" said Noyoto, sitting down and compulsively straightening the reference materials on the table, checking the titles as he did so. Kirk had gotten everything.

Looking more like a befuddled professor than a command track cadet, Kirk looked over the edge of the chair. "Oh, that's why it was beeping."

Noyoto rolled his eyes. "T'Spock's sehlat passed away. She was upset. I took her out for a cup of tea."

Settling back into his chair, Kirk said with mock sternness, "Your dating problems don't concern me."

"We're not dating," said Noyoto defensively. "We occasionally grab a meal together, or coffee and tea together, once in a while we go to a lecture together..."

"Sounds like Vulcan dating to me," Kirk said.

"We're friends," Noyoto said.

"Oh, really?" said Kirk. "I thought Uhuras didn't believe in the _friend zone_."

"She's my superior officer."

"She is superior," Kirk said. "If I could get my hands near Lieutenant Hot Stuff." He made a clucking noise with his tongue and a very obscene grabbing motion with his free hand.

Noyoto glared at him.

"...you'd rip them off my wrists," Kirk said.

"She'd do it herself," said Noyoto, inwardly fuming. Really, he was stuck in the friend zone and he hated it. It wasn't his style, he did not moon, he was not _just _friends...when he was interested in a woman he went for it. If she wasn't interested he moved on. It was just that simple. Except now.

He was harboring a huge attraction to his commanding officer and couldn't risk losing his assistantship, not now that they were so close to discovering his Romulan. They'd have the data they needed in two weeks at most.

Who knew, maybe T'Spock wasn't even interested in him beyond his brain. Which only made the situation more infuriating. If he could just open up, ask her out, make a move, then she could summarily reject him and he could be done with it.

But there was just that other tiny little matter of his whole Starfleet career...

"Eh, maybe," said Kirk. "Heard your paper got published in that Vulcan journal. Congrats."

"Thanks," said Noyoto. That paper, as much as the night of the brawl, had propelled him and T'Spock into friendship. After that fateful night things had gone back to normal in the lab. Then T'Spock had gotten wind that Noyoto had a paper that was being considered for publication in a Vulcan journal. Noyoto hadn't told her about it because they didn't discuss personal matters in the lab. T'Spock had been...hurt...he was almost sure of it. She'd asked him if he would like her input on his paper, he said yes, they went for coffee to discuss said paper...

And then just kept finding other reasons to get together outside of the lab. Which he shouldn't allow, it just fed the fire of this impossible attraction, but then something would come up. How could you not be nice to a girl when her sehlat died?

"How is your other research going?" Kirk asked. "Find your mysterious Romulan yet?"

Picking up a PADD, and turning it on, Noyoto said flatly, "There is no guarantee we'll find my Romulan." T'Spock kept reminding him of that. He didn't really believe her…and yet…

"That's T'Spock talking," said Kirk. "You'll find him."

Looking up, Noyoto found Kirk's eyes meeting his own. They were so bright with faith and conviction - faith and conviction in Noyoto; they practically burned.

Noyoto wasn't Jim's best friend, not by a long shot. That dubious distinction probably went to Bones, the grumpy older man who'd sat next to Jim on that first shuttle ride. But Jim could make you want to be his best friend. The way he took interest in your interests. The way he could believe in you. Noyoto wasn't sure if it was all genuine or if it was calculated. But it was disarming.

Embarrassed, Noyoto looked down, "Right. Well, we both agree that Professor Akira is wrong on the proposed origin of the Romulans who attacked the Kelvin, based on their dialects..."

"...and technology," Kirk said tapping a stylus on the PADD he had on his hand. "We have to back our asses up before we answer that essay question we know he'll be asking tomorrow. If you can translate these original sources into Standard I'll translate these technical readouts into language that even a history major can understand."

x x x x

The sun was just slipping up over the horizon and the San Francisco air was cold and wet. Noyoto's mind was blank of all higher thought; his consciousness was on only the slick running track beneath his feet, the rhythm of his heart, and his deep, fast breathing.

"Uhura, wait up!"

With an inward sigh he slowed his pace until Jim Kirk pulled up beside him.

"You haven't been back to the dorm in days, man," Kirk puffed.

That was an exaggeration. Noyoto had been back to the dorm. Mostly. He'd just been arriving very late, and leaving very early.

"Working in the lab," he said through tight, controlled breaths.

"Workin' it, more likely," said Kirk suggestively.

Hardly. He and T'Spock were never alone now. Commander Doris Sharpton was there almost all the time. Professor Toshi Matsumura and Lieutenant Commander Patrick O'Hara were there all the time. Noyoto liked the two old guys. They were funny and really helpful...but sometimes...

Taking a deep breath, Noyoto shot Kirk a dirty look. Kirk waggled his eyebrows.

Looking ahead, Noyoto quickened his pace. Kirk kept up beside him, but he was breathing very hard. "Seriously," he puffed, "you find your Romulan yet?"

"Not yet," said Noyoto. "Close." Less than a week, according to T'Spock.

"How long...you been...runnin'" Kirk puffed.

"5K end of...this lap," Noyoto said. There was only 100 or so meters left to go.

"Race you," said Kirk, sprinting ahead.

Tightening his jaw, Noyoto let loose and passed Kirk in a few paces.

A few minutes later when they were both bent over breathing heavily, Kirk gasped, "Someday I'm going to beat you."

"Maybe in hand to hand combat," Noyoto said, "Ever hear of fast and slow twitch muscle, and the genetic distribution thereof? You're not going to beat me in a sprint." Or a longer run either, Kirk's stockier frame really wasn't really built for it. If their endurance remained equal, Noyoto would still have an edge.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios," said Kirk.

Looking up sharply, Noyoto said, "You ever try tripping me man, and so help me, I will break both of your legs."

Kirk pulled back. "Geez, no...I wouldn't...I mean, not seriously..."

Noyoto narrowed his eyes. All he needed was some joke gone awry by Kirk to break an ankle. Kirk wasn't a bad guy...but sometimes he did not think.

"Noted," said Kirk. "But I will beat you some day at hand to hand combat."

"Maybe," Noyoto said. Kirk was getting better. Noyoto smiled and punched Kirk in the shoulder. "But not today."

x x x x

The sun was setting in the west above Starfleet Campus as Noyoto stood outside the computer sciences building. The fall air was crisp and cool. Noyoto felt exceptionally lucid. Every blade of grass, every line of contrast between the sky and the buildings seemed set out in stark relief. Every breath in his lungs seemed monumental, blessed.

Jim Kirk was coming down the pathway towards the building. Next to him was the grumpy old man from the first shuttle ride. Noyoto smiled.

Raising an eyebrow, Jim looked Noyoto up and down. Grinning, he raced over and grabbed Noyoto's hand and started pumping it furiously while slapping him on the shoulder. "You did it! You found him!"

Noyoto blinked. He had, in fact, found "him," his Romulan, who now had a name, Captain Kalanel. And Kalanel was...not what Noyoto could ever have expected. 200 years ago Kalanel had visited Earth on a mission to explore worlds for colonization. It was in the days of Warp 1. The journey had taken months, and all of his crew members had died. Kalanel himself was dying of radiation poisoning when he'd been in the skies above Earth. The Romulan Captain looked down at Earth, blue, green and teaming with life and whispered to himself, "Switching to subspace." Then he'd gotten in touch with Romulan command and told them Earth was a lifeless, atmosphereless rock.

All that Noyoto knew, all that he loved, all life on Earth hinged on the lie of one Romulan. It was too good to be believed. Which was why Noyoto, T'Spock, Patrick, and Toshi had been ordered by Commander Sharpton not to talk about it until the Vulcan Science Academy verified their findings and the formal announcement was made.

"What are you talking about?" said Bones.

"Uh..." said Noyoto as Jim kept patting his shoulder, smiling proudly at him.

Noyoto cursed inwardly. He was going to be a communications officer and all he could come up with was "Uh"?

Jim's smile vanished. His brow furrowed infinitesimally and then he said softly, "You probably can't talk about it."

Blinking, Noyoto said, "No, I..." Wait, was that talking about it?

"Talk about what?" said Bones.

"Oh, Uhura here has been looking for his long lost cousin for months now," said Jim turning to Bones. "Obviously, the emotional event has left him speechless."

Noyoto exhaled and nodded at Bones. Kirk could drive you crazy, and then he could save your ass.

"Bullshit," said Bones.

Ignoring Bones, Jim smiled at Noyoto. "Hey, where is Lieutenant Hot Stuff?"

And then he could drive you crazy again.

"That is disrespectful," said Noyoto lowly.

"Oh, on the contrary," said Kirk.

"Uh, Jim," said Bones snapping to attention.

From behind Noyoto came T'Spock's voice. "I could have you written up on sexual harrassment charges for that."

Jim's smile vanished. He snapped to attention beside Bones. "Sir!" he said.

Noyoto did not sigh. But it was hard.

Stepping beside him and putting her hands behind her back, T'Spock said, "Mr. Uhura holds you in some modest regard. Because of that, and only because of that, I will presume that you were referring only to my higher normothermia."

"Yes, Sir," said Kirk, swallowing visibly.

"Never utter those words again. Understood?" she said.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Kirk said.

"Very good." Turning to Noyoto, T'Spock said, "My research indicates that wine would be a suitable beverage for this evening. But perhaps, under these circumstances, champagne would be even more appropriate?"

Noyoto did not wince. Nor did he cry. Or even sigh. Sometimes, when you were dealing with aliens, or even humans from a different culture, they said or did things that just weren't quite...appropriate. Actually, this was all above the board. They were going to Commander Sharpton's house tonight to celebrate and T'Spock wanted to bring something.

Bones and Kirk were principled in their own way. They would tease him mercilessly about this in private, but they wouldn't report this, or even gossip about it. The principle this would fall under would be, "Friends don't get in the way of friends getting laid." If she'd said it in front of anyone else, though...

"Champagne I think," said Noyoto motioning for her to step around Bones and Kirk.

"A local sparkling wine variety, perhaps?" T'Spock said.

"No," said Noyoto. "Something more exotic would be better." Sharpton had quite an impressive collection of all the local wines and bubbly.

Glancing back, he looked at Kirk and the doctor.

Bones was just staring at him, mouth open, eyes too wide.

With an incredulous look on his face, Kirk mouthed the word, "Champagne?"

Noyoto winced and shrugged.

"I really do not know what is appropriate," T'Spock said.

"No," Noyoto agreed, taking a deep breath, daring to look at her now. She looked at him and lifted an eyebrow. She'd allowed her hair to grow out a little bit in the past few months. It was pulled into a neat pony tail low on the back of her neck. She still had bangs though, glossy and black over her slanted brows.

She'd made his career. She was smart and fun to talk to - she understood the most technical aspects of his career, could banter with him in almost every language, did in fact joke and even teased him from time to time. And she was just so damn...cute. She could probably break his neck, too, with her bare hands. Or her thighs. His mouth got very wet. Don't think of that.

Think of now. He regarded her. Someone who didn't know her well wouldn't have been able to tell...but she was happy. It was just the way her expressionless face was relaxed, not tense.

He was happy too. "No, but it's alright," he said unable to repress a smile.

**A/N:**  
If you read and enjoyed, please leave a review. It does help keep me going!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't profit.**

Special thanks to beta Notes From the Classroom. Check out her latest "People Will Say" in my faves for boy Spock girl Uhura goodness.

**Chapter 6**

T'Spock was just about to lock up her lab when Professor Matsumura poked his head in.

"I seem to have lost my stylus," he said. "I think that I left it in here. May I have a look?"

T'Spock consulted her inner clock; she had 2 minutes and 37 seconds before Cadet Uhura would expect her outside. She stifled her internal irritation - she didn't like cutting it so close. But Professor Matsumura's request was innocuous.

"Be my guest," she said.

The diminutive, gray-haired man made his way into the lab. "Will you be joining us at Commander Sharpton's tonight?" he said, poking his head under the subspace simulator array.

"Yes," said T'Spock.

"Oh, that is good to hear," he said straightening stiffly. "We missed you at her last gathering. Your assistant came - he's practically a member of this department. But you did not." His head disappeared under the three-dimensional array generator.

"In fact I was going to meet the Cadet now. He is going to help me pick out an appropriate gift to take," T'Spock said, hoping Matsumura would get the hint.

Toshi straightened again. "_Omiyage_, always good to bring..." he said looking at the floor. He scratched behind an ear and said quietly, "I think you are perhaps very fond of the cadet."

T'Spock straightened. Of everyone in the department, Matsumura was the human she was most comfortable with. He had spent time on Vulcan, even purportedly had Vulcan friends - though she wasn't sure if this was meant in the human or Vulcan sense of the word. Vulcans took friendship much more seriously than humans did.

Matsumura never touched her fingers, occasionally practiced his Vulcan with her, and seemed to be highly aware of Vulcan cultural taboos. So hearing him say she was "fond of the cadet" was like being struck. It was an egregious insult. He was accusing her of letting her feelings show.

Worse yet, the word _fond_ was fraught with meanings. T'Spock's mind jumped immediately to the most insulting, _overindulgent._

T'Spock bristled. "We are colleagues. We share common interests, and there is considerable overlap in our fields of expertise. Occasionally we indulge in conversation that is mutually beneficial to both our vocational trajectories outside of the laboratory."

She swallowed. Their conversation when she got news of I'Chala's death was hardly professional. However...

"I have never let that our acquaintanceship outside of the laboratory interfere with judgment in the laboratory," T'Spock said. And it was true. "Mr. Uhura is held to the strictest professional standards, and he always continues to surpass them."

Meeting her eyes, Toshi said softly, "Of course. I do not doubt that."

Looking down again, he patted the back of his pants. "Ah, wait. Here it is." Pulling a stylus out of the back pocket he said, "I will see you later tonight." He bowed slightly without meeting her gaze and then left the room.

T'Spock felt heat drain from her face. Had she been visibly flushing? She took a breath, willing her heart to slow in her side. Other meanings of the word _fond_ came to mind. _Unreasonable feeling_...

She blinked. Feeling. What were her feelings precisely towards Mr. Uhura? She was very comfortable with him, as he seemed to be with her. He was one of the few humans who joked with her. He certainly had no trouble telling her when he thought she was wrong. She enjoyed the time they spent together outside of the lab, obviously. What other reason was there to seek out someone's company?

Their conversations were intellectually stimulating, and...

...and even when they weren't, she still enjoyed being with him. He didn't embarrass her by talking loudly and drawing attention, he didn't touch her even accidentally, and although he seemed to pick up on her moods, he didn't press her to divulge personal information. Which meant that sometimes she did, despite herself, like I'Chala...it had been nice to be with someone that day after work.

To avoid the truth about oneself was the worst kind of lie, as Sarek would say. She needed to face the facts. She was fond of Mr. Uhura, but fondness didn't necessarily imply an affection that was unreasonable.

She went to the window in her lab and gazed down to the grounds below. Uhura was already there. His hands were clasped behind his back. He turned towards the building, a slight, mysterious smile on his face, and then turned away again towards the setting sun. The orange light of setting Sol was turning his skin a deep burnished copper around the edges like it had that morning in the cantina.

T'Spock swallowed. If she was fond of him, what of it? Nothing need logically come of that.

It was true; she found him, as her mother would say, "Easy on the eyes." Sometimes in his presence she felt the rise of the hormone cascade that came before the sensations of physical desire, but Vulcan disciplines gave her the ability to quell such biological reactions.

And so what? Biology wasn't destiny. They could remain close without falling into a torrid, illicit affair as humans were so fond of. Why, Mr. Uhura had not in any way demonstrated that he would be interested in such a thing. And she doubted he ever would. He was very committed to his career, and she respected him all the more for it.

Or maybe he just didn't find her attractive.

She shivered and put her hands behind her back. The damp and the cold here were still offputting after so many years. Turning away from the window, she shook her head.

Whether he found her attractive did not matter, one way or another.

With quick, determined steps she went to the door of the lab, locked up, and headed down the stairs.

If Toshi had noticed her attachment to Uhura, perhaps others had as well. Her jaw tightened. She was not breaking any rules with Uhura. If humans assumed that she was 'overindulgent' or 'unreasonable,' hen they were wrong, and she could prove it with her word. There was no logical reason to end a relationship that was mutually enriching, whatever humans might think.

Approaching the glass doors of the building, she saw that Jim Kirk and his frequent companion Dr. Leonard McCoy had joined Uhura. As she stepped out into open air her eyes met McCoy's just as Kirk said, "Lieutenant Hot Stuff."

T'Spock's eyes narrowed.

"That's disrespectful," said Uhura. Her heart thumped a little faster in her side and she felt the beginnings of one of those unwelcome hormone cascades.

Putting her hands behind her back she stifled the irksome chemicals blooming in her brain. "I could have you written up on sexual harassment charges for that," she said.

x x x x

For perhaps the first time since the night in Iowa, T'Spock was not completely comfortable in Uhura's company. The revelation that she had feelings for him was disquieting enough.

But apparently she had blundered and embarrassed Uhura in some way. She held a bottle of wine in her hand, not reading the label.

"...I'm just saying," he said, "that mentioning buying alcohol, without describing the exact context, is perhaps not the best idea."

"Why?" she asked, turning the bottle around in her hand. They were at the back of the shop and the bottles around her were dusty. She suppressed the urge to sneeze.

"Because...it could be taken out of context...and you and me buying an inebriating substance..."

"I am not inebriated by alcohol," T'Spock said.

Uhura took a long breath. "Isn't chocolate an inebriating substance for you?"

"Yes," said T'Spock meeting his gaze. "But I hardly see how that question is relevant -"

Uhura lifted a hand as he sometimes did that when he was talking. "If two Vulcans were to be overheard discussing their intentions to shop for chocolate..." As he spoke his hand moved in the air.

Following it with her eyes, T'Spock said, "Vulcans would never discuss something of that nature in public. Becoming inebriated is illogical, leading to fallacies in logic and breakdowns in control."

"Exactly," said Uhura. "Now you see what humans might think."

"But humans do not find it illogical to drink together, or discuss drinking together in public."

Not meeting her eyes, Uhura moved down the aisle and said, "Let's head over to the champagne section."

T'Spock fell into step beside him. "In fact," T'Spock said, "when we finished with our translation of..." She looked about quickly; the shop was mostly empty. Only a few patrons wandered the aisles. In the far corner the clerk was watching a holo playing above the register. "...Captain Kalanel's transmission yesterday morning at 9 a.m., Lieutenant Commander O'Hara offered Commander Sharpton, Professor Matsumura, you and myself some of his _secret stash_."

Stopping in front of a shelf of French champagnes, Uhura took a deep breath. "Are you teasing me? Sometimes I can't tell."

"No," said T'Spock straightening.

"Okay, that was different because it was a group setting. An offer overheard between you and me...might be taken the wrong way," Uhura said.

T'Spock's eyes narrowed. She knew the expression, "the wrong way." It usually involved some misunderstanding of a sexual intent. Which made no sense in this instance.

T'Spock tilted her head. "I have overheard O'Hara offering Commander Sharpton a drink in public on numerous occasions."

Uhura closed his eyes. "That's different."

"Why?" T'Spock asked. The taboo she had broken was exceedingly complicated; no wonder she'd blundered. She wasn't feeling so bad now.

Licking his lips Uhura said, "Because Commander Sharpton is..."

"O'Hara's commanding officer and female, our situation exactly."

"No," Uhura said meeting her eyes. "It's not." He picked up a bottle from the rack. "This will do. Nice and dry, you'll like it, too."

Taking the bottle without glancing at it, T'Spock said, "By every metric I can measure, besides the fact that you are a cadet, perhaps, and I am Vulcan, our situation is completely the same as O'Hara's and Sharpton's. "

"But it's different," Uhura said heading towards the register. "For one, Patrick is married...for another, Doris, Commander Sharpton, is...matronly...and you are..."

"And I am?" T'Spock said, willing her face not to flush and suddenly very worried about what Uhura would say.

"...not," he finished.

"I see," said T'Spock not sure if she did. Was this a compliment?

Uhura stopped and met her eyes. He was 3.5 centimeters closer than he normally stood. "You are not matronly, at all. You are..."

T'Spock could smell coffee on his breath and could see the hints of a three o'clock shadow on his face; in her side her heart began to beat wildly. She wanted to reach up and touch his chin...or to bite it. He suddenly looked so...delicious.

From across the room the holo volume began to increase.

"_...and so the rumors have been confirmed. Josef Friedman's daughter, Rachel Friedman, sole heir to his billion credit fortune is engaged..."_

T'Spock blinked and looked at the holo, grateful for an excuse to look away and reclaim her control.

"I know her," she said.

"_...to Tilem last-name-as-usual-unpronouncable, one of the Vulcan researchers Mr. Friedman employs at HoloSuite..."_

On the screen Rachel's familiar face flashed, half German, half Ethopian, her skinthe color of cafe au lait, her hair a mass of glossy black waves pulled back from her face. She was smiling ear to ear, leaning her head against someone equally familiar. His well-proportioned perfectly symmetrical features set in light olive skin were not smiling - but of course that meant nothing. His head was tilted towards Rachel's, which meant everything.

Despite herself T'Spock's mouth dropped open ever so slightly.

"You know her?" she heard Uhura ask.

"I know both of them," T'Spock said, a chill inexplicably coming over her. "I thought quite well."

**A/N:**

Thanks to every one who leaves reviews! Reviews are the only way Notes and I get paid for fanfics, and they really help keep us going. If you're enjoying this, please let us know!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't profit.**

Special thanks to Beta Notes from the Classroom. Her latest "People Will Say" just keeps getting better and better. Check it out in my faves.

**Chapter 7**

The sun was warm on T'Spock's hair and back as she and Amanda crossed the desert together in the early morning. They were collecting the branches of aromatic plants to place throughout their desert home, now their vacation retreat. After being closed for months, the stately stone abode smelled empty and foreign.

They were being joined for the next few days by the former Vulcan Ambassador to Andoria and his wife and four children - two twin eight year old girls, a young woman in her twenties and a boy T'Spock's age, 18. Now they sought the branches to fill vases throughout the home so the fragrance could permeate the building before their guests arrived.

T'Spock was less than enthusiastic about the upcoming visit. The occasion was bound to be a stuffy, stilted affair. She would rather catch up with their desert neighbors. The local Vulcans were far less prejudiced than the denizens of Shi'ri'kah, and her childhood playmate T'Duna had one of the most fascinating menageries of semi-tame desert lizards on the planet.

I'Chala scampered around their feet. T'Spock saw Sarek stepping out onto the house's wide veranda in the distance. The bond between her father and T'Spock was mostly closed. And it was purposeful; T'Spock could feel it.

After the visit from her aunts, Sarek initially suggested T'Spock find a bond-mate on the pretense that being bonded would permanently end her aunts' designs. T'Spock resisted. Her reasons were illogical. Was it the memory of Desalvic? Memory of the pressure of her aunts? The thought of bonding felt like a trap; it filled T'Spock with a deep unease she could not meditate away, and she did try.

To her surprise, Sarek accepted her illogic and did not press the matter. How could she not love him all the more for it?

Usually the affection between the two of them was a gentle hum at the back of her mind - even when they played chess, discussed the latest scientific discoveries, or argued policy. It made his absence now...disquieting. Was it work he was keeping from her? It wasn't close to his time...

"He is up to something," Amanda whispered.

T'Spock turned to her mother. "He has closed your bond as well?"

Nodding, Amanda took her fingers. Excitement played across the empathic bond the contact created.

"I think I have discovered what it is, and I don't think I can contain it much longer," her mother said.

"What is it?" T'Spock said, sending her mother a wave of curiosity.

"He left a PADD open when I'Chala distracted us all with his howling last night. I saw an email from Josef Friedman - I believe he will be visiting us with his family!"

The link hummed with pleasure from her mother. T'Spock was pleased as well. The Friedmans were fascinating humans. Esther, Josef's wife, was a doctor by training - although she did more philanthropic work now. Rachel, his daughter, was T'Spock's age. She did not have T'Spock's memory or computational ability, but her mind was just as inquisitive. They got along very well.

"A surprise," said T'Spock. Vulcans as a rule did not practice surprises, but Amanda loved them, and Sarek and T'Spock, after debating the idea at length, agreed that there was nothing inherently illogical in the practice.

"I think we shouldn't tell him I've found out...he's gone to such pains to hide it," Amanda said. "But I had to share the news with someone."

"He will know you found out when he opens the bond again," T'Spock said.

"A surprise for him!" said Amanda. "I do love it when I can out maneuver him." The link hummed now with mischievousness.

"Very well," said T'Spock, squeezing her mother's fingers and projecting her camaraderie. "I will disguise my knowledge as well."

The arrival of the former Ambassador to Andoria, Tedam, and his family four hours later was as rigid and uninteresting as T'Spock had imagined.

By lunchtime she was struggling to stay awake as Sarek, Tedam, and T'Riya, his wife, discussed Surak at the other end of the table. It was nothing interesting or controversial. Did the third verse of the fifth parable speak of 'the house' or 'in house'? It was a dance Vulcans did around one another to prove they were around other logical beings.

This meeting was important to her father. Sarek believed Tedam's modest lineage, and his push for greater collaboration between Vulcan and other Federation intelligence agencies, were the reasons he was removed from his post. Inviting Tedam to his personal home was a shocking show of solidarity - and a push to have Tedam accept a post as liaison to Starfleet.

Out of duty to her father T'Spock forced herself to concentrate on lifting her spoon from bowl to mouth without passing out from boredom into her soup. Looking up she saw her mother stifle a yawn. T'Spock met her eyes. Taking a deep breath and glancing once up the other end of the table, Amanda turned to Tedam's children. "So, I hear you are from the **svitan** region of **Tat'sahr province.**"

Children were not addressed at these things. T'Rene and T'Rull, the two youngest, sat up very straight. The spoons of T'Dulla, the eldest girl, and Telim the boy, hovered in mid air.

They were fairer haired than T'Spock, with golden eyes and skin a deeper olive. The two youngest were prim with bobbed haircuts. Telim was thin; his facial features well proportioned and symmetrical - humans would call him handsome. His hands and head did seem a bit too big for his thin frame - he reminded T'Spock somewhat of I'Chala as a puppy. T'Dulla's features were more mature. She would be considered beautiful on most of the world populated by sentient bipeds, and she was the picture of decorum-hair upswept, face carefully neutral. T'Spock suspected a quirk of the lips or a raised eyebrow would never mar her countenance.

Telim and the two youngest girls looked to T'Dulla now.

Slowly putting down her spoon, T'Dulla said in the official dialect, with enunciation more perfect than Sarek's own, "That is correct. We are, Madam."

"I see," said Amanda.

"Of course, you would never know that by listening to us," said Telim in the same controlled tones. He tilted his head and said in a different dialect entirely. "Thee made us loosen our native dialeects when fathe accept'd his posity-on."

T'Spock blinked.

All conversation at the table stopped.

Amanda's eyes got wide and then she burst out laughing. "Well done!" she said.

T'Dulla's and Telim's eyes slid over to T'Spock.

T'Spock looked at Tedam and his wife. She looked at her father. All of their faces were stony and quiet. Was she expected to say something?

"Please excuse my son and daughter," said Telam. "They are used to Andorian manners."

"There is no need to apologize," said Sarek. "They seem to have amused my wife a great deal. Their manners would not be out of place at a human table either."

Sarek looked at T'Spock.

Her father respected Tedam. Surely she was expected to make their guests comfortable?

Looking back at T'Dulla and Telim, she was struck by an inspiration. "Rrrround hearrre the natives rrrroll their rrr's a bit more."

"Fascinating," said T'Dulla.

Telim turned to Amanda. "We have not had the acquaintance of many humans." Turning his eyes to T'Spock he said, "Or many half-Vulcan half-Humans."

At the end of the table Tedam said, "Now in the third book of Surak -"

T'Rene looked up. "T'Spock would be much more fascinating if she were half Andorian."

Several spoons landed with kerplunks in their soup.

"Then she might have antennae," said the little girl.

Glancing around the table, T'Spock found all eyes on her again, Amanda unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile behind a hand.

Turning to T'Rene, T'Spock said, "I had not considered the matter. However..." She tilted her head. "I agree. That would be fascinating."

She saw Telim and his older sister exchange sidelong glances. At the other end of the table, Sarek said, "I see your children have adapted to living in a foreign culture admirably well. Which leads me to a position I believe you would be ideal for..."

From there, as Amanda would declare later, things became much more interesting.

Later that night T'Spock rolled over in bed; her eyes opened to darkness. A dream so clear in her mind it might have been real.

She had been sitting at a chess table with the Ambassador's son, Telim, across from her, their respective families all around exactly as they had been last night. But in the dream Telim's fingers brushed hers as he handed her his Queen. Across the brief empathic bond had danced affection and _longing_ so strong it took her breath away - literally. The sensation awakened her.

T'Spock rolled onto her back and tried to go to sleep but could not. She felt one side of her mouth curl up in a tiny smile and didn't bother to will it away. Her time with Telim...and his family...had been fascinating.

Like her and Sarek, they told jokes "as an intellectual exercise."

When she barely beat Telim at chess, he said, "You have bested me." And then switching to Andorian he used a common expression of complete defeat from that world, _"But you have not torn off my antennae and buried me with them."_

T'Spock's lips had tweaked. Noticing Telim said, "T'Spock, you can smile."

Usually Vulcans would choose to ignore such a rude display. T'Spock's face had immediately fallen to a careful neutral.

"Fascinating," said his older sister who had been watching the game beside them.

From across the room, T'Rene, engaged in a game of Scrabble with Amanda, her twin sister, and their mother, said, "We tried smiling in Andoria."

The tension in the room was instantly so thick a knife could have cut it. T'Spock was almost positive someone was projecting their emotions, though she couldn't say who.

T'Rene's mother T'Riya looked at Amanda and said, "It seemed logical to attempt. We wished to communicate better with our Andorian friends and associates."

"We were told Vulcan smiles were sinister looking," said Telim.

"And decided it was logical to desist," said T'Dulla.

Smiling, Amanda said smoothly, "Sarek tried the same one time. I agree...it didn't look...natural."

T'Spock blinked. Even she did not know that story.

She turned towards T'Spock. "But my daughter has a lovely smile."

Telim and T'Dulla looked at T'Spock.

"T'Spock has human and Vulcan abilities," said Telim.

"Fascinating," said T'Dulla.

"Yes," said T'Riya.

Human abilities...not disadvantages or deficiencies. The memory made her heart pound with happiness. But it wasn't the only thing that made her heart pound...if she was honest with herself she also found Telim rather attractive. She closed her eyes and turned off a warmth that was trying to spread through her body. She turned her mind to admiration of his other qualities - he was on track to go to the Vulcan Science Academy just as she was, and had many interests in common.

Sleep eluding her, she tried to meditate, but the pounding of her heart made it impossible.

Outside she thought she heard I'Chala whining. Had he slipped out in the night?

Getting up, T'Spock went to her wardrobe and slipped on some clothes and a warm sweater. Heading down the long hallway lit by tiny dim lights in the floor, she heard I'Chala's whining growing louder.

Opening the door she stepped out onto the veranda, still draped in shadows, and very chill. The sun was just barely a sliver on the horizon. I'Chala was there but not alone. Telim was sitting next to the sehlat stroking his fur with one hand, his other hand on the sehlat's equivalent of psi points.

Turning at the sound of T'Spock, Telim said, "Forgive me. I have awakened you."

T'Spock remembered her dream and tried not to blush. He was of course referring to his interactions with the sehlat. "I heard I'Chala whining," she said.

"Ah," said Telim. "I am trying to quiet him, but he is afraid of something. I cannot get a picture of it..."

"Perhaps if I take a look," said T'Spock. "I am more familiar with the animal."

T'Spock placed her own hand on I'Chala, expecting to see a vision of one of the poisonous k'karee snakes that populated the local desert. Instead she just discovered a vague unease.

Lifting her hand away, she said, "I do not know what to make of it."

I'Chala whimpered and rubbed his head affectionately against T'Spock and Telim.

"I think I will take him away from the house," said T'Spock. "So he does not awaken anyone else." Patting I'Chala's head, she looked at Telim, not wearing a sweater or coat, and said, "You are welcome to join me...if you are not too bothered by the cold."

"It is warmer than I am accustomed to," he said. "I will join you."

T'Spock's heart beat too quickly in her side at his words. She reminded herself he was undoubtedly bonded and she was just being silly.

As they headed down the steps, I'Chala whimpered and then followed, at first his front half lowered still, his tail flat against his body. Within a few minutes he seemed a bit surer of himself. His whining stopped and he straightened as he followed, but he stayed very close.

Telim himself was quieter than the night before, which made T'Spock anxious. Perhaps he did not enjoy her company as much as she imagined?

"You were telling me about a new computer program you designed to create more realistic looking snow and ice formations," T'Spock said.

"Yes," said Telim. "But it is, as the Andorians say, overkill, for most practical purposes."

"I imagine it might be useful in holos," said T'Spock.

Telim looked at her. "I had not actually thought of that. I conceived of the idea purely out of interest in how minute random factors change the appearance and properties of a snowflake or an icicle."

What followed was a most satisfying conversation. T'Spock did not lose track of time-that was impossible for her- but she found herself not caring as the sun slipped higher and higher into the sky and they got further and further from her home.

The sun was just clear of the horizon when they approached a natural rock formation spanning a canyon and the remains of a riverbed.

"The Green Bridge," said Telim seeing the familiar landmark from Vulcan history books. "Fascinating."

The Green Bridge was actually red like the surrounding terrain; its name was derived from the green blood of fallen warriors that once ran beneath it.

"Yes," said T'Spock. "If we cross it we can see the caves of M'burrak too."

"I was not aware it was serviceable as a foot path," said Telim staring at the rock arch. At its apex it was no wider than .3 meters, but T'Spock had crossed it many times.

Lifting an eyebrow, T'Spock said, "Why would we call it a bridge if it was not?"

Tilting his head, Telim said, "As they say, you have me there."

T'Spock's lips quirked up. It was a very rare Vulcan who could utilize figures of speech.

"I would find the M'burrak cave etchings quite interesting to observe firsthand," said Telim.

"They are worthwhile," said T'Spock. "Let us go."

She led Telim to the bridge's base between high boulders with practiced ease.

I'Chala followed along beside them, but to T'Spock's consternation, he began to whimper again.

As T'Spock stepped upon the bridge, I'Chala's whimpering became a whine. He began looking over his shoulder in the direction of the house.

Closing his eyes, Telim said, "He is afraid of something in that direction. But again...I can see no visual..."

His hands were not on the sehlat. "You are a true telepath?" said T'Spock.

"No, I..." Telim looked down. "It is easier for me with touch...but I have been in I'Chala's mind once before, and his mind is as open as all animals are."

"It takes much greater concentration for me to do that," said T'Spock. She too could project and even read minds at a distance, but with much more effort than closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"It is probably just the smell of a k'karee," said T'Spock.

"Perhaps," said Telim. Tilting his head he said, "Shall we proceed?"

T'Spock began walking up the bridge, careful to avoid looking to the side. Telim followed behind her. They were nearly at the apex, about 15 meters from the edge, when I'Chala began to howl frantically.

The two Vulcans stopped. Telim closed his eyes again. Opening them with a gasp he said, "T'Spock, we must go back...it's at the house already."

"What is it?" said T'Spock, and then she heard the rumble. It sounded like thunder but it did not cease, and the sky was perfectly clear.

One of Telim's hands snapped onto T'Spock's wrist. T'Spock looked down at it in confusion, shock, and fear. And then the earth began to ever so gently shake.

Telim pulled her towards the canyon edge. _ T'Spock. Run! _ The words might have been a whisper, a shout, or spoken directly into her mind-she wasn't sure.

She couldn't run. It was all she could do to keep her footing. Her hand wrapped around Telim's wrist; they used one another for balance as the gentle shake changed to a ferocious wave and the rumble became a roar.

T'Spock felt herself slipping down and backwards, and then she was falling, her hand slipping from Telim's wrist to his hand. She felt pain searing her shoulder, her breath leaving as she hit the ground...and gasped.

Her body had not hit the ground, she swung in open air like a pendulum, Telim's hand the only thing holding her from a deathly fall. Telim's other hand came down and locked around their combined grip.

She looked up. His face was visible above and their eyes met. Her vision went black around the edges and their minds touched and blurred together. She wasn't seeing Telim anymore, she was seeing herself through his pain and fear. She was too...perfect. Her face symmetrical, her eyes so wet and exotic, the quirk of her lips...fascinating and enchanting. She could not die.

Telim knew death...knew about losing fragile, precious things.

He was not bonded. But he had been. And without wanting to she was sucked into his memory. T'Spock, saw, felt, and lived his bond-mate dying. She hadn't been as beautiful or as clever as T'Spock but she was _his_, and as she slipped away his heart felt as though it was being extruded slowly from his side.

She saw the tight bonds he had with his family - the only thing that had buoyed him in that time. She saw how his time away from Vulcan and his family's lack of status made him as much an outsider as she.

She felt his longing for her, his attraction...his hope...

And he could see hers. Her attraction to him...mental and physical...He saw her aunts. He saw Desalvic...

...and then there was blackness and rage that made the violence of the earthquake seem tame. T'Spock felt the longing again and desire...

The massive waves of the quake diminished to tepid tremors. The blackness in T'Spock's vision receded. She was staring at Telim again. His golden eyes widened. She felt shock and embarrassment through her hands, and then only tendrils of his physical pain.

As soon as the tremors stopped Telim pulled T'Spock to what was left of the bridge. Both of them were panting and shaking; neither made eye contact. To instigate empathic contact without explicit consent was a grave offense. To touch minds without consent...

"Forgive me," said Telim.

T'Spock swallowed. She'd had telepathic contact with her father, and her mother...just once. To be in the mind of a stranger, to live his thoughts, and see herself in his thoughts...to see his longing...and his strength. If he had wanted to bond...

No...he _had_ wanted to.

But he had not. She took a breath to compose herself. "Is your shoulder alright?" she asked, daring to look at his face but not quite meeting his eyes. Amanda had declared Telim, "A real cutie." His features were still soft, without the hard edges of a man. His emotions, though...

Clutching it with his other hand he said, "I believe it may need to be looked at." His eyes met hers.

She felt so naked and exposed. Desalvic's attack...her aunts...these were things she did not like to think about. Things she didn't like other people to know; she hated being so...exposed...so vulnerable.

"Our parents are worried about us," Telim said.

And at his words, T'Spock could feel Sarek in her mind, searching for her, seeking reassurance that she was safe. She concentrated and tried to send him feelings of safety and security.

"I have let my parents and T'Dulla know what has happened," Telim said. "And told them we are returning now."

Of course, she should expect that he could do that. A telepath as strong as Telim would have deeper bonds to his family than she had with Sarek. Why did it frighten her so much?

Because if he wanted...right now...Desalvic's mind in hers came back to her and she felt...soiled. It was illogical. Telim wouldn't do that, He'd had the opportunity and resisted.

"Strong telepathy," said Telim staring at her. "More useful than a comm."

T'Spock tilted her head. "Let us go."

The house was in view before either of them spoke again.

"T'Spock," said Telim still clutching his shoulder, "I believe we would make very logical bondmates."

T'Spock swallowed. Part of her mind counted all the ways his statement was correct. Their intellects were compatible. They found each other mutually attractive. Another part of her mind screamed for air, she felt like she was looking into a prison cell, and she was afraid. Afraid of her illogic. Afraid of Telim's strength. Afraid of his...emotion for her. Afraid of her affection for him, too.

"My family standing is not beneficial to you," Telim said. "However, your father mentioned to my parents that you are unbonded. I think perhaps, if he did not consider me acceptable he would never had brought the subject up."

T'Spock stopped. "My father?"

"Yes," said Telim. "I believe he may give us his approval...if you are in agreement. My family has given me my consent to bond with who I wish."

Fear was suddenly replaced by rage. Everyone seemed determined to manipulate her. Desalvic, her aunts, now Sarek. Did Sarek need Telim's father to accept the post so much?

"I am not ready to bond," said T'Spock.

A few hours later as T'Spock sat in meditation staring out the window, Amanda came in. T'Spock did not turn her head to look at her mother.

"In your father's defense," said Amanda, "He was only trying to protect you. And give you a choice...it was actually quite open-minded for him."

"It was wrong not to inform me of his intentions," T'Spock said, feeling heat flair behind her words.

The bond was open. Sarek was angry but not as angry as she was. He was more confused. When she'd told him of Telim's offer and her refusal, his response had been, "I do not understand."

Amanda sat down on the bed next to T'Spock. "It was unfair. To you...and maybe more so to Telim."

T'Spock turned her head swiftly to her mother.

Amanda gave a weary half smile. "All Vulcans want to bond, T'Spock...you do not." Her brow furrowed. "I don't know if it's because of who you are...or what happened..." Shaking her head and looking down, she put her hand on T'Spock's knee. "It doesn't matter. If you were full Vulcan you would want to bond. But you don't, at least not now, and you have all the time in the world to make up your mind, T'Spock. Telim does not."

T'Spock stared at her mother's hand, as pale as her own, but with a pink cast. Was it true what she said? If she was full Vulcan would she want to bond to Telim? For the most part, T'Spock accepted that Vulcan ways were superior to human ways.

If she believed that, why didn't she march down the stairs and declare her acceptance of Telim's offer?

Because her limbs felt like lead, and the thought of bonding made her feel as though a door was being shut, as though she were being locked in a cage.

She turned her head back to the window. "When will father stop trying to _protect _me?"

Amanda sighed again. "He won't."

Later that day the Friedmans arrived. Rachel spent her time with T'Spock and Telim. T'Spock was grateful she did not have to worry about any more uncomfortable proposals.

At one point, when they were alone, Rachel asked her what she thought of Telim.

T'Spock responded that he was, "a creative thinker and not bigoted."

Winking, Rachel said, "I think he's really cute."

x x x x

Noyoto stared across the table at T'Spock. She was very quiet. Of late she'd started opening up around Sharpton, O'Hara, Matsumara and their respective spouses.

"Great job, you two," said Sharpton, holding up her glass. "I don't know if you ever expected your finding to be this big."

"She didn't," said Noyoto, trying to goad T'Spock into talking. "She said the odds were -"

"Two million thirteen hundred thousand ninety six to one," said T'Spock, looking at her glass.

Better, but not by much. Noyoto smiled. "But I always believed. There was something so sincere about his voice. I knew it couldn't be fake. All of T'Spock's logic was just Descartes Error in action."

Descartes was the philosopher who declared, "I think, therefore I am." The neurologist Damasio had proposed that humans' rationality required emotional input and called his theory, "Descartes Error." Tying together science and ancient philosophy, it was just the sort of quip that would normally get T'Spock going.

T'Spock turned her glass around in her hand. "Indeed," was all she said.

"Ahh, Demasio," said O'Hara.

"I always liked Ryle's refutation of Descartes better," said Matsumura.

And that really should have got her going. She and Noyoto had discussed Ryle's "Ghost in the Machine" before. But she remained silent.

Noyoto took a sip of his champagne. He could pinpoint the moment she first got weird. It was when the notice of her friends' engagement came over the holo. Had the guy been her boyfriend? He didn't think Vulcans dated - there was some references to them being betrothed as children.

Whatever. He shook his head and jumped into the intellectual fray. "What I want to know is why does Ryle insist that the ghost is all bad? What's wrong with our instincts? They aren't all predatory." Some instincts were chivalrous and protective. Like not letting a xenophobe touch a pretty alien.

His eyes went sideways to T'Spock. She did not take the bait.

"Here! Here!" said Yumi, Matsumura's wife.

The whole table jumped into the discussion, and Noyoto put T'Spock out of his mind. One discussion split into three, and then some of the party went outside. Noyoto was left at the table with Diego, Sharpton's husband, and T'Spock.

Noyoto was talking with Diego about the Nairobi Lion's chances in the Sol System Cup when T'Spock declared. "I think I will catch the early train back to San Francisco."

"I think Patrick and Katie were going to give us a ride back to the city," said Noyoto. Turning back to Diego and the very important topic at hand he said, "But I think you've got to admit, our goalie, Ollie Kahn...best ever."

"He's ugly," said Diego.

"What!" said Noyoto. "The man practically played the Mongolian Raiders by himself..."

"And lost," said Diego.

"He had no offense," said Noyoto. "...and your comment is he's ugly?"

"It's true," said Diego.

"Thank you," said Noyoto nodding at Diego's concession.

"That he's ugly," said Diego.

As he opened his mouth to retort, Noyoto was cut off.

"I am leaving," said T'Spock, already heading out of the dining room.

Noyoto blinked. Sharpton's house was near by the famous radiation mutated trees of Muir Woods. It was a rural area without street lights.

Turning his head, Diego said, "You can't do that."

Putting his hand on his forehead, Noyoto closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"That comment is illogical," said T'Spock from the other room. "I can and will."

He opened his eyes and gave a tight smile to Diego. "Vulcan logic," Noyoto said.

"I can hear you," said T'Spock. "And my statement was logical."

Getting up out of his chair, Noyoto followed her into the other room, Diego behind him. "It's illogical to go alone," he said. The faces of the xenophobes in Iowa flashed through Noyoto's mind. He could imagine what humans like that would do if they caught T'Spock alone, and it made his blood turn cold.

"I can take care of myself," said T'Spock. "As I am sure you are aware."

"Not if you're hit by a hover," said Noyoto with a too-vivid image of T'Spock crushed in a ditch suddenly in his mind.

"I am going," said T'Spock.

"Fine," said Noyoto, grabbing his coat. "I'm going with you."

"No, you are not," said T'Spock, coat already over her shoulders, meeting his eyes and then looking away quickly.

Noyoto froze. "Is that an order, _Sir_?" He asked not knowing if he was more irritated or worried.

"Let me take you to the station at least," said Diego.

"There is no need," said T'Spock. "I am going alone."

And with that she opened the doorknob and stepped out into the night.

**A/N:**

Sorry. I took some time off. I had a bad week, to cheer myself up I wrote "Destiny Waits for No Vulcan". It's a one shot and completely different from the angst in this chapter.

If you read and enjoyed, please leave a review! It's the only way fanfic authors and our betas get paid.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't profit.**

Special thanks to beta Notes from a Classroom. Check out her latest, "People Will Say" in my faves.

NOTE: So a lot of people have been having trouble picturing boy!Uhura. And something occurred to me; girl!Spock has her own name. Maybe boy!Uhura needs a first name, too. I've gone back and retroactively changed his name to Noyoto wherever the story is in his POV. The name is at the suggestion of Nyotarules (thank you NR!) It doesn't mean anything, but I'm going to make it mean something in "New Swahili." Hey, it's sci fi and 200 years in the future. New Swahili could exist!)

**Chapter 8**

As a rule, Vulcans were not a fond of cold or damp, but T'Spock was relieved to get out of Sharpton's house into the Marin County fog. Her equilibrium was off, and she knew it. She wanted to be alone, to think, to escape inane chatter about soccer players.

Flipping open her comm, she used its dim light to find her way down to the road to the transporter station.

The last time she saw Telim was on Earth, a year into her training at Starfleet. Josef, Esther and Rachel had invited her over for dinner. Just before the meal was served, Rachel left the table to answer the door saying, "T'Spock, we have a surprise guest." A few moments later she was back, a tall Vulcan at her side. Telim had changed so much that T'Spock almost didn't recognize him. He'd grown taller; his hands no longer seemed too large for his body. His face was all angles, his boyish softness lost.

Josef had smiled wide at T'Spock, gestured to Telim, and said, "My latest recruit. I'm not above poaching from the Vulcan Science Academy."

"I was poached?" said Telim. "I was assured that I would be treated with respect the VSA did not afford me; now you compare me to a game animal."

For a moment there was silence. Then Rachel laughed, and one of Telim's brows rose infinitesimally.

"I respect my quarry," Josef said, smiling again.

The rest of the evening should have been uncomfortable, but it was not. T'Spock, Telim and the humans fell into easy conversation.

When Telim insisted on escorting her back to Starfleet, T'Spock almost didn't feel uncomfortable. But then just as the academy had come into view, Telim said, "T'Spock, I am still unbonded."

She shouldn't have been surprised by that. Telim had strong bonds with his family. He was, despite the tragedy of the loss of his bond mate and the prejudice of their fellow Vulcans, a very stable individual; his cycles had not yet begun.

"My offer still stands," he said as they drew closer to the gate.

T'Spock had felt the panic again. The sensation of a door being shut. "As does my answer," she said.

That was the last time they had spoken.

The darkness of the long road to the transporter station stretched before her. Her comm beeped that its battery was running low. Stopping, T'Spock lifted it and punched a few buttons to shut off everything but the light function.

She should be happy for Telim and for Rachel. Why did she feel so empty?

She couldn't imagine Telim boring her with discussions about soccer. Really, her affection for Uhura was misplaced.

Restraining a shiver, she reset her internal thermostat. And then a shape writhing on the road before her caught her attention.

x x x x

Noyoto hung onto the hover hand grip as Patrick tore out of Sharpton's driveway. In front, Katie said, "Easy, she's probably just fine."

"Why didn't you stop her?" the Lieutenant Commander said.

Noyoto bristled. Teeth clenched, he said, "She ordered me not to...Sir."

Patrick cursed in Klingon with surprising fluency.

"Shhh..." said Katie, blonde curls bouncing as the hover lurched down the road. Outside, a Marin County mist had begun to settle over the forest. The hover's lights only penetrated a few meters into the night.

"There are crazy people out there," said Patrick. "You've seen the xenofreaks on the news and she's not answering her comm."

Katie sighed.

"I'll watch this side, Katie," Noyoto said.

"Right," she answered. "I'll keep my eyes peeled over here."

Noyoto felt the cold, moist air acutely, and paradoxically felt too warm. His teeth clenched again. He knew the odds of T'Spock getting into any trouble were infinitesimally small. And yet...

When Noyoto was a teenager, there was a story in the news feeds of a young man in the town over who had been driving his sister home late one evening. The two had argued. The sister insisted on getting out of the hover and walking home, and the brother let her. The girl never came home. There were manhunts for weeks.

As the road stretched ahead, gray and empty, he thought of that young man now. He thought of the missing sister, and all the things that could have befallen her - everything from a lion attack, to more chilling scenarios: death at the hands of a human.

There were mountain lions near Muir Woods, and wherever there were humans...Noyoto wiped his face. His skin was damp with the thick humidity of the cool air. He felt worn and spent, the cumulative affect of having spent too much time in the lab for the last few weeks.

"We're almost at the station," said Katie as a traffic signal came into view. For the first time she sounded worried.

The trees fell away and they were on the well-lit road leading to the main transport station.

Where was T'Spock?

"She couldn't have gotten here that fast," said O'Hara. "Could she?"

"I'm getting out," said Noyoto. "You said you had a flashlight, Sir?"

"In the glove compartment," said Katie. "Hang on."

Swinging out to the side of the hover, Noyoto took the flashlight proffered by Katie through the window.

Patrick nodded at him. "We'll check the station just in case and then swing back around for you. Your comm on?"

Pulling his comm from his pocket, Noyoto popped it open and it beeped. Saluting with it in his hand he said, "Yes, sir."

And then he turned back down the road and ran.

x x x x

T'Spock squatted in the ditch off the side of the road. Her pants legs wet with water from the misted plants, in front of her eyes she held a stick. Perching on said stick was the form of the small creature she'd rescued from the road, a nearly perfect specimen of _Ariolimax californicus. _ The slug's eye stalks waved frantically towards the light of T'Spock's dim comm and it tilted the anterior portion of its small body towards her. That would never do. Turning off her comm, T'Spock put the stick on the ground.

Behind her on the road she heard some hovers speed by.

After seven minutes and twenty-three seconds, T'Spock turned her comm back on and verified that the small creature was oozing its way into the undergrowth.

Dimly she was aware of the sound of someone running in the distance. Perhaps they were jogging. T'Spock enjoyed running at night, too, without the distractions of traffic, or people.

She continued to watch the Ariolimax, utterly fascinated by it. It was such a wonderfully alien thing. On Vulcan it would have desiccated, but here in the wet woods of earth it flourished. A bit of shine beyond the Ariolimax caught T'Spock's eye. It was another slug. T'Spock tilted her head. They were hermaphrodites, and of limited intellectual capacity. When they met there would be no awkward confusion, no thought of ramifications. They would mate and then be on their way. She was almost envious.

The footsteps were coming closer. By speed and sound T'Spock estimated they belonged to a human male. She calculated the odds that said male would be a threat, and decided they were minuscule.

Putting her hands on the wet Earth she leaned down closer to watch the two destined lovers. In the dim light of the comm she saw their eye stalks wave in the direction of the other. Did they sense each other already? T'Spock's knowledge of mollusks was woefully inadequate. When she got home she'd remedy that situation immediately.

A light danced on the ground beside her.

"T'Spock!"

Starting at Uhura's voice, she turned, putting up a hand to block the beam of light bouncing in her eyes.

"Are you alright! What happened?" Uhura was at her side now, squatting low, a hand on her shoulder shaking her.

"I am fine." Pushing the hand away she said, "Why are you touching me and what are you doing here?"

Uhura's hand dropped. His brows drew together. "What am I...? Patrick, Katie and I are looking for you, on orders from Commander Sharpton. Your comm is off and it's dangerous out here! What where you thinking, leaving the party like that?"

"It is hardly more dangerous than Vulcan, and I was bored," said T'Spock.

"Yeah, whatever," said Uhura running a hand over his shaved head. "You've been in a bad mood ever since you saw your boyfriend with that Rachel...whoever...!"

T'Spock should have responded quickly, should have said that Vulcans didn't have boyfriends, but she found herself unable to speak.

This is why she liked him. Because he knew her...somehow.

His hands danced furiously in the air, his brow was shining in the low light. "I saw you in this...this...ditch...and...What the Hell were you doing, _Sir_?"

She tilted her head at the profanity. It was odd of him to swear at her, and technically she could write him up for it. She blinked. Beads of sweat were on his brow.

"There was an _Ariolimax californicus _crawling across the road," she said. "I relocated it."

"A what?" said Uhura.

A hover engine was nearing.

"I believe the common name is banana slug," said T'Spock.

Staring at her, Uhura took a deep breath. The hover lights fell on them and Uhura turned away muttering in a language that surprisingly T'Spock did not understand.

x x x x

Noyoto sat in the back of the hover, T'Spock in the seat opposite to him. He was damp with sweat from his long run and cold. Shivering and gritting his teeth, he gave a sidelong look at T'Spock.

She was looking at him, head tilted.

Noyoto rolled his eyes away. She was just...so...so...weird.

When he'd seen her there bent over in the ditch he'd imagined the worst, that she'd obviously been attacked by something or someone and had barely pulled herself away. Going cold, his heart stopping, he'd silently cursed himself for following orders and letting her go out alone.

But no, no, his alien superior officer had merely been side tracked by a misplaced fascination with a slug. Which he'd only discovered after he'd made a fool of himself.

"Cadet Uhura, are you quite alright?" T'Spock said.

Noyoto looked at her. She was so incredibly...cute...and hot...and he wanted to strangle her for making him worry more than he ever had in his entire life.

"Hey Uhura, are you alright?" said Patrick.

Noyoto glanced up to see Patrick's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"You look a little pale," said Katie.

Unable to help himself, Noyoto snorted a short laugh. Being called pale by a blond woman.

"Relatively pale," said Patrick.

Shivering, Noyoto turned his eyes to the window next to him and stared out into the darkness.

"Cadet Uhura?" said T'Spock. Her voice sounded very far away.

"It's cold in here," Noyoto said to no one in particular.

"You Africans," said O'Hara. "Just wait until you get on a starship." His voice faded away and Uhura thought he heard Katie saying something but her words seemed to run together meaninglessly.

A banana slug. All that worry over a banana slug. And a pissy mood brought on by...

He blinked. She hadn't denied it when she called the Vulcan guy in the holovid her boyfriend.

His eyes widened. That opened up some really interesting possibilities...which he would think about when he wasn't so hot, or so cold, or tired.

"Cadet Uhura, give me your hand."

Noyoto's head drooped against the side of his seat and he smiled. He realized a moment before T'Spock might actually...date...or something...and then she asked for his hand. He laughed softly.

"That is an order, Cadet."

Shaking his head and offering her his hand, he said, "That was fast."

She didn't answer, just took his hand in her own smaller one. It was soft, and dry, but not as hot as he'd imagined it to be. Not that he was complaining.

The fingers of her other hand drifted to his wrist, which was mmmm...his stomach was suddenly filled with happy butterflies. What an absolute sap he was.

But...

Why did he feel so worried all of a sudden?

"We need to go to a hospital," said T'Spock.

"Lieutenant T'Spock," he mumbled, "I thought you weren't hurt."

His eyes closed for only a moment and suddenly he was blinking at bright lights that weren't the transport station. T'Spock's hand was still on his, and Noyoto felt a curious sensation, not precisely sexual, and yet reminiscent of that sensation he felt when his body was joined with a woman. He felt as though their thoughts and bodies were intertwined, as though they were one being.

Katie and Patrick were getting out of the hover, and Patrick was yelling at someone.

He didn't need to yell. Everything would be okay. Noyoto could feel it. Squeezing T'Spock's hand experimentally, he felt the urge to kiss her fingers.

The world went hot and cold and black.

Noyoto opened his eyes to bright lights and McCoy's face above him. A young man and a woman in hospital blues milled at the edges of his vision. He could hear the chatter of staff and hum of machines. He felt completely alone.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," said McCoy.

T'Spock's face appeared above him. Her eyes met his. Noyoto couldn't let those eyes go. He felt weak and drained and still too hot, but he wanted to touch her again, just to put his hand on hers.

"Please give us a moment alone, Lieutenant," said McCoy to T'Spock.

Noyoto wanted to protest, but the energy involved in that simple act was apparently too much. As he lay mute, T'Spock nodded at the doctor and then disappeared.

Turning back down to Noyoto McCoy said, "You apparently have a case of Andopnemonia."

Noyoto let out a breath of air. He knew what that meant, and he was sure T'Spock probably knew, too.

"So," said McCoy, "You been kissing any Andorians lately?"

**A/N:**

Thanks for your patience everyone. If you enjoyed please leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Everyone,

I didn't abandon this story…I completely rewrote it.

It's now "Appearances of Impropriety". Chapters 1-3 have slight changes – I'll note them at the bottom of each chapter so you don't have to reread them completely. Starting at Chapter 4 it will be _very _different though…and hopefully more fun!

I did finish the new story, so you don't have to worry about it being abandoned.

I really hope you'll read it – sorry for leading you down a rabbit hole here.

Thanks, as always, for reading and commenting.

~ STFW


End file.
